Sink or Swim
by brewersfan548
Summary: HIATUS! Bella & Edward are swimmers from rival schools but have known each other for years. What happens when Bella needs to use Edward to get rid of an ex-boyfriend? Is that all Bella will ever be, a user? Or will something good come out of this? BXE
1. Better In Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. I don't own the Spartans or the Greyhounds, or Doritoes or anything else this chapter mentions except the plot.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are swimmers... from different school. However, they dated a few years back, and when their school end up competeting against each other, what will happen to Bella and Edward? Will their old flame start up again, or will their love sink to the bottom of the pool... for good?**

Kind sucky summary, but the story will be good. :)

**AN: So, _another _new story! I like this one so far too.  
FYI, my school mascot is also the Spartans, and there really is a swim meet called 'Spartan Relays'.  
This story DOES NOT take place in Forks. It takes place in Kent, Washington. I needed it to be closer to Seattle.  
Haha. However, the mascot is still the Spartans because it's awesome that we have the some one. We even have an actual mascot... you know, a guy who dresses up in as a spartan. He's so cute. :)  
Oh, and I'm keeping the school colors the same. If I'm not mistaken, the color is... yellow? Ha. Sorry if it's not. I'm too lazy to walk 10 feet to my closet to grab Eclipse to check and see if I'm right. ;)  
More on that in the bottom AN. Ha.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 song: Better in Time- Leona Lewis  
So... it's a little dramatic for the story, but whatever._

_--_

**Sink or Swim**  
Chapter 1: Better In Time

--

My hair still smelt slightly of chlorine from practice last night as I walked into the locker room. It was smell I'd grown used to since joining the Kent High swim team my freshman year.

However, I've been swimming since I was five years old, and my mom brought me to my first ever swimming lesson. I instantly fell in love with it.

I was in my first competition when I was in sixth grade and joined the YMCA swimming league. I continued doing that until I started high school and joined the Spartans' swim team.

I have lots of memories thanks to swimming. I met my best friend Alice through swimming at the Y. We met and started hanging out all the time. She's also on the swim team with me at school.

I became one of the youngest captains to ever captain the girls' swim team in Kent, as a junior. That was usually reserved for the seniors. But, since I was considered 'the best' swimmer on the team, I got the job after Casey Allman graduated last year, and she hand selected me to do the job.

I've only been nervous in very few meets I've ever done, and that hasn't happened since the first meet of freshman year. Even at state last year, I wasn't nervous.

Which is why I was surprised to feel those unfamiliar butterflies eating away in my stomach today.

It's not like I didn't know why I so nervous, I was just surprised that was that nervous. Today was what we called Spartan Relays. We'd invited six other schools in the state to swim against. Normally swimming against six different schools wouldn't bother me. I've done it twice before.

One of the teams we were swimming against was the East Seattle Greyhounds. Our biggest threat. They have an amazing team, coached by an amazing coach.

That, however, isn't why I was nervous. It wasn't even the swimmers that I was nervous about. It was the Greyhounds manager.

When I was in fourth grade, I was at my first swimming lesson of the year. I knew a few of the kids in my class, including Alice. We were in the locker room taking showers, because we were supposed to do that before we got in. When we walked through the doors to the pool, I immediately saw something new. Someone new. He had messy, bronze colored hair from what I could see.

I later discovered he had the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen.

His name was Edward, and he was an amazing swimmer. He told me that he's been swimming since he was six. He'd just moved to Kent from Chicago, and I was his first friend.

We would hang out all the time together and our team at the Y would always win.

When we were in eighth grade, there was a dance at our school, and Edward asked me to go. After that, I guess you could call us a couple.

That all changed, though, the summer before freshman year.

_-Flashback-_

_I was sitting on my couch, waiting for Edward. He's usually never late to pick me up, so I knew this must be something important. He was supposed to get me at 1:00, and it wasn't until 1:35 that there was a knock on my door._

_I opened the door, "Hey Edward."_

_He looked really nervous about something, "Uh, hey Bells." He looked over my shoulder, "Could I come in?"_

_"Yeah, sure." I opened the door farther, and he walked in._

_"What's up, Edward?" I asked. He seemed really tense about something. "What's wrong?"_

_He went over and sat on the couch. "Bella," he looked like what he was trying to say was difficult, and it had me worried. He sighed, and didn't look at me as he said, "I'm moving."_

_I just stood there for a minute before my brain kicked back into gear. "What?"_

_He looked at me this time, "I'm moving."_

_"But, but- to where?"_

_He sighed again, "Seattle."_

_"Seattle!" I wasn't expecting that._

_He just nodded._

_"But, why? Is it Carlisle's job? Does another hospital want him or-" he cut my off but shaking his head._

_"No, Bella. It's because of me."_

_"What do you mean it's because of you? Is something wrong?"_

_"Oh, god, no. Bella, I'm fine." I sighed in relief at that thought, but that didn't explain anything._

_"Then, why are you moving?" He mumbled something I couldn't understand. "What?"_

_"I said, swimming."_

_I was confused. I blinked a few time, "Wait- you're moving because of swimming. What does that mean?"_

_"East Seattle has a better swim team than Kent, Bella. My parents wanted me to go there, in hopes of getting noticed or something. And, you know how I've always wanted to move back to a big city."_

_"Seattle has a better swim team? That's why you're moving! What is wrong with you?"_

_"Bella…"_

_"No, Edward! You can't do that!"_

_"Bella..."_

_"Edward. Are you trying to break up with me. I mean, Seattle's only, what, a half hour away? We can make it work."_

_He was shaking his head, "I think that's best, Bella. It would just be too complicated. I mean, neither of us can even drive yet."_

_I took a deep breath and tried to not let the threatening tears fall from my eyes._

_"Just go, Edward."_

_"Bella-"_

_"No, Edward! Just go."_

_So he did._

_-End Flashback-_

And that's who I was going to see today for the first time in over two years. Edward.

Apparently he was the manager of the girls swim team, meaning he had to go to all their meets with the girls. **(Yes, guys managed girls swimming and girls manage guys swimming... its true. At least at my school.)**

I guess he's been successful up there in Seattle, and I couldn't help but hate him for that.

And that is why I was so nervous. Not only to see him, but because I had to prove that Kent had a good swim team.

That was my current predicament as I walked into the locker room of Forks High.

"Bella!" I heard as I walked to my locker, that was next to Alice's, who was already there.

"Hey Alice. You ready to swim today?"

"Of course. When am I ever not ready to swim?"

I laughed, "Good point."

"And you? How are you doing?"

I shrugged, "I've been better."

"Nervous?"

"No." My voice was a little too high for it to be the truth, and Alice didn't miss that.

She sighed, "Bella, it's going to be fine," she said as she rubbed my arm.

"I know, Alice. I just want to prove to him that he didn't have to leave. We're just as good as Seattle is."

"Of course we are, Bella, but there's nothing you can do about that anymore."

I just sighed and shrugged as I put on my yellow sweats, since I wasn't swimming until the sixth heat, and grabbed my bulky parka.

Ten minutes later, my team and I were crowded behind the door, ready for the pre-meet pep talk.

"Okay, girls, this is the meet we've been waiting for. And this is important. This could be first time in the history of the school that we've won these Relays when we've gone against the Greyhounds. Also, we have to pose a threat to them for later in the season. We know we can beat the other teams, so there's no need to worry about them. Just worry about beating Seattle, you got that?" They all nodded, "Good. Emily, Megan, Jessica, Ashley: you four are in the first relay, lane six, so when we get out there, go over there and wait for me and coach, okay?"

The four girls nodded, "Okay, let's go."

I pushed the door open, and lead the girls over to our section of the pool area.

"Emily, Jessica, Ashley, Megan," I called. They looked at me. "Lane six!" They knew what I meant, and went to lane for to do their stretches and warm ups. "The rest of you, you know what to do. Cheer on your teammates. Pump them up to swim faster. If your swim is next, wait at the front of that lane. Now, with that said, go to wherever it is you need to be."

Then, they scattered. Alice followed me as I went over to my four relay girls. I started to massage Ashley's shoulders, because she was always tense before a race.

These were four of our best swimmers. All of them, except Jessica were seniors, and they could handle going first, as well as three or four other races later in the meet.

I head the whistle blow, and that meant five minutes until race time.

Then, I heard the announcer. "Hello, friends and visitors, and welcome to Spartan Relays!" Me and the rest of my team cheered, seeing as we were the home team. "It's my pleasure to introduce to you the six teams swimming announcer announced the Hornets, the Falcons, the Wolves, the Bulldogs, and the Cardinals.

Then, I heard, "Also swimming, the East Seattle Greyhounds!" I looked over and saw all the swimmers from Seattle cheering. I didn't see him though. Maybe he's not here, I thought. Ha, yeah, right, the other side of my mind was saying.

"And now I'm happy to introduce, the home team! The Kent High School Spartans!" Our team erupted into cheers. "Coached by Andrew Martain. The Captain is Bella Swan and the manager is Scott Smith." I heard clapping from up in the stands.

"The first race is the the 4X100 Freestyle, so swimmers, take your positions."

A few minutes later, the race started. We had the lead the whole time, and won the race by 4.68 seconds, with the Greyhounds in second, and the Falcons in third.

I was with my team cheering them on the whole meet, until the fifth race, when I had to go get ready for my race.

So far, we'd won 2 of the 4 races, the Greyhounds won the other 2.

According to the scoreboard, my team was in the lead, the Greyhounds had a close second, and the Wolves were in third.

I went into the locker room, pulled my sweats off, and stuffed them into my locker. Then I grabbed my swim cap and goggles.

I was swimming an individual right now. A 100. The easiest one of my races.

When I got back out, I walked to lane four, where I was swimming. The last race just ended, and we got second, and Greyhounds first, meaing we were now overall in second place.

When I got to my lane, I noticed Alice standing there. She always helped me get pumped for my races.

What I wasn't execting, though, was who I was racing against.

I looked to my right, and saw a blonde with a red swimming suit next to me. So, I thought, I'm swimming right next to my competiton. I can do this. I can do this.

When I looked back at her though, what I saw surprised me even more.

I'd gone five whole races without seeing him, and now, suddenly, he was standing in the lane next to me, massaging her shoulders, and whispering in her ear. She nodded at whatever he was saying.

The whistle blowing pulled me back to reality. I have to beat this girl, I thought.

"Swimmers take you mark," I did.

When the horn went off, I was in as fast as I could. All I had to do was swim the entire length four times. I've done it a million times before.

I continuted to kick my legs, and throw my arms around. One length down, three to go.

I had no way of knowing what was going on in the other lanes. All I could see was the bottom of the pool.

Another length. Half-way done.

I continued to push myself. I could break a record today, I remember thinking.

And I did. A school record. I won that race. I was proud of myself.

When I was done, I stopped at the wall of the pool and pulled my goggles off, saw my time, and smiled a huge smile.

Alice helped pull me out of the pool and engulfed me into a hug.

"Good job, Bella!" She squeeled in my ear.

I laughed, "Thanks, Alice."

I looked ahead of me, and saw him again. He was talking to another swimmer. It looked like a serious conversation.

"Bella? Bella, what are you looking at?" Alice was asking. Then she turned around, and saw him. "Oh," she said, then added, "Come with me, Bella."

Then she grabbed my hand an pulled me to our section of the arena. She grabbed a bag of Doritos, then pulled me to the stands.

She had to shout, but finally got the attention of who we were looking for, Rosalie.

Rosalie was our best friend and we always did everything together. However, she didn't share our love of swimming, and this was the only meet the came to all season. And we practically had to drag her here.

"ROSALIE!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs, then ate a chip.

"WHAT?" She yelled, then saw was Alice was holding. "ALICE! WHAT ARE YOU EATING?" Rose was on a diet, for some reason. I did't understand why; she already looked like a supermodel.

She laughed quietly, then grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed them in her mouth before yelling back, "MMMM! CARBS!"

Rosalie just crossed her arms, and sat back in the chair, which what I'm guessing was a 'humph'.

Alice just laughed and pulled me back to our table.

"What was that about, Alice?"

"Oh, it's just fun to torture her, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess."

There was a pause for a while.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"Well, what, Alice?"

"How are you?"

"Fine." I replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I mean, it's not like he was making out with some chick or something."

"I guess," she sighed.

"And besides, I've moved on Alice, you know that." I had moved on. It took a while, but eventually I got a new boyfriend, who... dumped me a few days ago.

"Yeah, I know. It's just always hard to see an ex for the first time, not matter how much time has passed. Especially when the first time you see him he's massaging other girls' shoulders."

"Alice!" We heard our coach yell, "You're on deck."

"That's my cue, Bella."

"I know," I smiled. "Good luck!"

She did great. She won her race.

However, we didn't win the meet.

Seattle did. I wasn't happy.

We heard that there would be an 'award' ceremony in a half hour, so we had time to shower and change.

After I put my jeans and swimming shirt on, I noticed someone was missing.

It was Jessica. She'd messed up on a race, and wasn't taking it well. I knew she'd be hiding somewhere. It's happened before.

"Alice, Jessica's missing."

Alice sighed. "Need help finding her?"

"Yes, please."

We walked through the locker room and went to the door that led to the hallway.

When I opened the door, the two people walking outside it stopped dead in the tracks, obviously not expecting someone to be opening the door.

It was one of the Seattle girls.

And Edward.

**

* * *

****So, did you like it? Review if you did.**

**I think it's funny how two of my stories have first chapters where the last word is 'Edward.' Anyone else find that funny?**

**Next chapter should be better. I hate first chapters. Too much background info to be said.**

**That's why I usually read at least three chapters before I decide to continue reading or not.  
And you probably don't really care about that, do you? I didn't think so.**

**Wow, this is long.**

**Oh, and, no, I'm not a swimmer, but a few of my friends are, so that's where I'm getting these things from.  
More fake knowledge comes later.  
I actually have the next chapter all planned out in my head :)  
And the third, if the second goes longer that expected, because it probably will. Haha.**


	2. Cross Your Mind?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am planning on maybe downloading the _Twilight _Soundtrack, though. I'm excited that Paramore is on it! :)**

**AN: So, this chapter took a _long _time to come out. I'm sorry.**

**However, this is one of the longest chapter I've _ever _written. Enjoy :)**

**Oh, sorry if there's typos. I wanted to get this out before I leave for church and don't have time to reread. I have to leave in like a minute. Ha.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 2 song: Did it Ever Cross Your Mind by Vanessa Hudgens  
So, I'm not a big fan of the song... but it's the best I could do. Haha._

* * *

**Sink or Swim  
**Chapter 2: Cross your Mind

--

Previously on Sink or Swim:

_When I opened the door, the two people walking outside it stopped dead in the tracks, obviously not expecting someone to be opening the door._

_It was one of the Seattle girls._

_And Edward._

_--_

I froze in my steps.

I was definitely _not _expecting this.

"Uh, hey Bella. Alice." Edward said, nodding his head towards us.

"Hey... Edward." I replied. After a slight akward pause, I said, "Well, uh, it was nice catching up, but we've got something we need to do."

I grabbed Alice's hand and I started to walk away with her and I heard, "Bella?"

I stopped and looked behind me. "What?" I asked Edward.

"Could we... talk?"

_Talk?_

"Um, sure." I looked at Alice, and she was silently asking me if I was sure. I just nodded my head.

"Do you want me to look for her?" Alice quietly asked.

"Yeah. I'll just be a minute."

"Ok_aaay. _Have fun." Then she walked away.

I turned back to face Edward, and saw the girl was still there.

"Um, hi." I said to her.

"Oh." Edward said. "Kate, do you mind going to back to the locker room? I'll be done here in a minute."

"Yeah. Sure." Then she left.

"So," Edward started, "How are you?"

"Fine." I said in a monotone voice.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"Yep."

There was a somewhat awkward pause that followed. I decided to break it. "So. You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to catch up a bit, I guess. I mean, I haven't seen in you like two years."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"Bella, I know you're probably mad at me, but-"

"Look, Edward. I _was_ mad. I got over it. It's history. Believe it or not, I've moved on."

"Oh really?" Was he taunting me?

"Yes."

"Is he here?"

"Who?"

"The person you 'moved on' to?" He actually _used _the air quotes.

"No. He's not."

"Oh. Too bad? Not into swimming? He's _that _unsupportive?"

"Okay. _What _is wrong with you?"

"I'm confused."

"Okay. Whatever. I don't know _what _you want from me, Edward, but I'm done here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find one of my girls."

And with that, I pushed past him and walked down the hallway away from him.

I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah. We're on our way back to the locker room."

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

"Okay- hey, how'd your little... _chat_... go?"

"I'll tell you about it later. It actually wasn't that bad."

"Yeah. It look like, what, a minute?"

I laughed, "Yeah."

"Well, I'll talk to you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

I shut my phone and turned around, and saw Edward still standing by the locker room girl. I rolled my eyes and walked forward.

When I got there, I decided to ignore him, but he had other plans.

"Bella."

I stopped. "What?"

"I was kidding, back there, okay?"

"Whatever," was all I said before walking into the locker room.

I saw my girls sitting around on the benches.

"Okay, ladies. You did good! I'm proud of you! Now it's time fr pictures or wahtever the hell they want to do, so you get five minutes to fix your hair and make yourselves look pretty, not that it's hard." That got a few laughs, at least. "Five mintues!"

"Five minutes, ladies!" The coach yelled through the door. Now more laughs.

And, five minutes later, we were given a plaque for second place. How depressing.

Then I got a certificate saying that I broke a school record, as well as another girl on my team. At least our school records were broken by our school.

And as I predicted, there were team pictures. For the yearbook, probably.

So, around 4:00, I was finally able to pack up my thing and get ready to go home.

"Hey Bells?"

I turned and saw Ashley. "Yeah?"

"What time do we have to be at your place tomorrow?"

"Um, around five."

"Okay. See you then."

"Yeah. Bye, Ash."

Every day before meets, we have dinner as a team at someone's house. Tomorrow was my house.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"I need some stuff at the store tomorrow, so I can come with you."

"Okay, awesome. I have no idea what to buy."

"It's easy. Spaghetti noodles."

"Well, obviously, but what else?"

She just laughed, "Don't worry. I'll help."

"Thanks."

----------------------

That's where I was the next day: Walmart. Super Walmart, to be exact.

"So," I said, as we pulled into the parking lot. "We need what, exactly?"

"Noodles. Sauce. That's it."

"But, what about garlic bread or something. There's plenty of carbs there."

She shrugged, "If that's what you want."

I shut my car off and got out of the car.

"So, do you wanna get this stuff first, or last?"

"Um, let's do the food first, then we can get our own stuff after."

"Okay.

We walked into the store and grabbed a basket. Then, we walked to the food section of the store.

We grabbed noodles and sauce, after much debate on what kind to get. Then we got the bread.

"So, I need some stuff. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah, I need to pick up a few things as well."

"Okay. I'll find you when I'm done."

"Alright."

Then she left.

So, I didn't _actually _need anything, but I figured I'd just look around.

I decided to go see if there were any new movies out to watch after the food tonight.

I looked through the movies and there were a few good things out.

I'd seen the new Ashton Kutcher movie and it was good, so I grabbed that and put it in my basket.

Then I realized we'd need soda for tonight, so I went back to the grocery section of the store.

And guess who I bumped into.

Edward.

"Bella!" He exclaimed when he saw me.

"Edward." I grumbled.

"Oh, why the long face? Boyfriend too busy to shop with you?"

I just stared at him for a moment. "What are you doing here, Edward?" I was already annoyed with him.

"The same thing you are." He said like it was obvious.

"No. I mean, _here. _In Kent. What? Seattle to cool to have Walmarts anymore?"

"No." And that's all he said.

"Then," I said, "Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood, obviously."

"Yeah, _yesterday_."

"And I'm back."

"So you come 20 minutes just to buy a Mountain Dew?"

"No." He paused. "I'm buying Doritos too." He flashed me a smile while I gave him a look of disbelief. "What?" He asked.

"Unbelievable." I started to walk away.

"What?" He yelled down the aisle, actually sounded confused.

I stopped and turned around. "Are you ready to be serious?"

"What? I am being serious."

"So, you actually _did _drive 20 minutes to buy Mountain Dew and _Doritos_?"

He just nodded. I shook mine. "No. I don't think so."

"Okay, wise one. Why did I come then? You think I came to see you?"

"No." I don't think so.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. I'm just confused as to why you came all the way here to _such _a small town."

"It's not that small." He smiled again.

"Haha." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, Bells. If-"

"Stop." He gave me a confused look. "You don't have the right to call me _Bells_, Edward."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. I was just saying that if you're done _harassing _me, I really must be going."

"Good. Now go away."

"If you _say _so." He turned to walk. "Oh, I _was_ serious. Where's the boyfriend?"

"I thought I told you to go away." I didn't want to discuss this with him.

"Jeez. I was just asking an innocent question. No need to get angry with me."

"Okay. You want the truth? I don't have a boyfriend, alright?"

He seemed surprised. "You don't?"

"No. I _did _but I don't anymore. You happy?"

"Not really."

"Oh God."

"I mean, I'm not happy that you felt the need to _lie _to me."

"I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling the truth. And you want more of the truth? Your mood swings are _really _getting on my nerves."

"Mood swings?"

"Yes. Mood swings. They're worse then a pregnant women."

"Oh, really?" He found this humorous.

"Yes."

He didn't say anything after that, just stared into my eyes. And I stared back. I remember when I used to get lost in those eyes.

We just stood there, in the middle of the store, looking into each others eyes.

I couldn't tell what was written in his eyes. It wasn't humor, like before. Or anger, like it could be.

I'm not sure how long it was before he spoke.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Can me those chips, would you?" He said, nodding his head toward the shelf behind me.

"Uh, um, yeah." I turned and grabbed the bag of chips, and shoved the bag at him. "Here." Then I left.

_Okay, what was up with that?, _I thought to myself.

Alice. I needed to find Alice.

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number.

Ring... ring... rii-

"Hello?"

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Um, in the cosmetics area."

"More make-up?"

She laughed, "Yep."

"Okay. I'm coming to find you."

I was about to shut my phone when I heard her ask, "Bella, is something wrong?"

"Um, I don't know. I'll explain when I get there."

_Then_,I shut the phone.

When I found Alice, I told her about how I ran into Edward and what happened.

"Alice," I said when I got to the end, "I think I wanted to- to, _kiss _him."

She had a look of mock horror on her face and she said trying to hid a smile, "No. That's _horrible_."

I got the sarcasm, but I actually agreed with her, "I know."

"Bella."

"What?"

"You were caught up in the moment. It could've happened to anyone." She didn't say it like she was trying to comfort me. It's like she thought that's actually what happened.

"Well, I hope you're right. Because he still lives in the _big _city of Seattle where they have a better swim team."

She just nodded, "Trust me, Bella. I mean, have I ever been wrong before?"

I shrugged, "Well..."

I felt her slap my shoulder. "Bella!"

I laughed, "No, you've never been wrong."

Although, I can think of a time she _was _wrong. She had said that Edward and I were perfect for each other.

Look how that turned out.

-----------------

Around 5:00 that evening, the girls started to arrive at my house.

By the time they were all there, there were about 25 people trying to fit in my kitchen.

I told them that a few at a time could come get their food, and then move to the living room to eat and watch the movie.

They all seemed to enjoy the movie. I know I did, especially the sexy man who had the lead role. **(Ashton Kutcher, my god he's gorgeous.)**

It was over around 8:00 and everyone started to scatter. Casually people would leave, while other would linger and watch whatever reality TV show was on.

Eventually it was just Alice, myself, and three other girls who couldn't drive yet.

"Do you girls need rides? I'd be happy to drive you home."

They shook their head, "Actually, I'm bring Erica and Jen home." Becky said, "Well, my mom is. I just have to call her."

She took out her phone and dialed a number. "Hi mom," she said when someone answered. "Can you come get me?" Pause. "Yea, Bella Swan's house." Pause. "Yea, that's right." Pause. "Oh, that's fine. Why?" Pause. "Oh." She laughed. "Have fun!" Pause. "Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye." She hung up.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yep." She said. "My mom's going out to dinner with my dad, so my cousin is coming to get me."

"Okay. As long as you have one. And you're sure you Erica and Jennifer have a ride?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

After ten minutes later, we were so obsorbed into the TV show, we didn't hear or see the car pull up. So when the doorbell rang, we all jumped.

"Oh, that'll be him I bet!" Becky said.

I went to open the door, and there he was. _Again._

"Edward!" I said.

He smiled, "Bella."

Becky came up behind me, "Hey, Edward. You know Bella?"

"Yes, we've met."

"Awesome."

"Yes, it is." He said. "You ready to go, Becks?"

"Yep."

"And your friends need a ride?"

"Yep." She said again.

"Okay. You guys to jump in the car. I'll just be a minute."

"Okay." Then the three girls left and it was me and Edward standing in the door.

"Long time, no see, huh?" Edward laughed.

"Yeah." I said. "So, you're Becky's cousin."

"That I am."

"So, that's the _real _reason you're here? Visiting family?"

"That's right." Then he smirked, "Disappointed it wasn't to see you?"

"No." I didn't think so.

"Good. Glad to not disappoint." I just nodded. "Well, I should go." I nodded again. "Maybe I'll see you around, Bella."

I shrugged, "Maybe you will."

He turned to walk, but stooped short. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Well, I wasn't expecting that. "Sorry? For what?"

"For leaving. It wasn't the best choice I've ever made. At the time I never really thought about how it could affect you and all. And... also for giving you all that crap about your boyfriend. I guess I just kind of hoped you'd sit around pining for me."

I laughed, "Only you would actually admit that to his ex-girlfriend."

"And not may girls would admit to their ex-boyfriend that her and her new ex-boyfriend were broken up."

"I guess that's true."

He turned to leave again, but, again, stopped. "Oh, Bella?"

"What now?"

"I just want you to know that you're the only one that can honestly admit that fact that they've been in another relationship since I left."

It took a minute for me to process that, and I was surprised when I realized what he said. I looked up back up at him, but he was already in his car, driving away.

* * *

Review it, please :)


	3. Right Now

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!  
I JUST HAD TO FIX SOMETHING THAT WAS BOTHERING ME.  
IT DIDN'T CHANGE THE STORY AT ALL, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO REREAD IT!  
YOU PROBABLY WON'T NOTICE THE CHANGE ANYWAYS, HAHA.  
SORRY AGAIN. I SHOULD HAVE A REAL UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. However I wish I owned Kellan Lutz. He is yummy. :) And Robert. And Cam. And Taylor. My friend is going to marry him and then they're going to divorce and he's going to marry me. :) I'd have to say Peter was even better looking on screen than in the pictures. Oh hell... every dude in the movie is good lucking.

**AN:** SO SO SO SO SORRY for the delay. I've been busy.

Oh my god. I saw the movie. _It was amazing_. I do have a few complaints though...  
1. Not enough of the Cullens! Jasper had like two lines the whole movie. I was disappointed. I think that Nikki did Rosalie really good though. :)  
2. If you hadn't read the book, I think you'd be wayyy confused. It moved so fast. At least at some parts.  
3. I have a couple more, but I'm not going to say incase you haven't seen the movie yet.

I am officially in love with movie Emmett (and book Emmett too). He actually won my award for 'best line in movie that wasn't in book'. :)  
I won't say which one, but you probably know it if you've seen it... and if you haven't seen it, you're missing ... here's chapter 3. It's short, but I liked where it ended, and I didn't know what else to put to make it longer. Haha.

* * *

_Chapter 3 song: Right Now (Na na na)- Akon.  
It doesn't really fit... but I was listening to it when I started the chapter  
(Then moved onto the soundtrack. haha.)_

**Sink or Swim  
**Chapter 3: Right Now

* * *

_Previously on 'Sink or Swim..._

--

That's the last time I saw or heard from him in a month.

I wasn't surprised or anything. I mean, he _did _go to school and live in Seattle.

Over that month, my weeks were pretty repetitive. Sunday and Friday nights we'd have the speghetti feeds, to be followed the next day by a meet.

We'd had seven meets, and we won all but one of them.

When I wasn't at meets, I was at practice, and if I wasn't at practice I was at school or doing my homework.

My life was pretty predictable. I'm not really ashamed of that either.

It was currently Friday night, and I just home from our latest premeet pig out session and was sitting on the couch, legs folded underneath me. Alice was staying the night, and we were deciding on a movie to watched.

However, we just started talking, and eventually it was too late for a movie, especially if we needed the recomended 9 hours of sleep on a night before a meet. **(AN: I dunno if that's real, but whatever.)**

We talked about a lot of stuff, and of course the subject eventually landed on the meet tomorrow. It was against none other than East Seattle.

"I think we have a good chance at winning this one, Bella." Alice was saying, "Didn't you hear that one of their best swimmer fell out of a tree and broke her wrist?"

"Really? I didn't hear that." Not that it was a bad thing...

"Yeah. That's what Becky told me."

"How would Becky know?"

"Apparently her _cousin _told her."

I laughed, "And why would Edward tell her that one of his best swimmers wasn't swimming?"

She shrugged, "Beats me, but it'll be good if we can win this one. It'll set us up perfectly for State."

"Because we weren't practically invited to state this summer." I joked. We didn't actually get invited, you had to be good enough, but everyone knew we were good enough to go even during the summer practices.

"Well, this would make it official. They only take the top ten schools in the _state _Bella. We've lost two meets, and we're in, like, seventh. Our record will be better with a win tomorrow." Of course, one of the better record teams we were facing tomorrow.

"Whatever. I don't want to think about tomorrow's meet, Alice."

"You don't want to think about the meet, or _who's _going to be at said meet?"

I laughed, "Alice, I'm not scared about seeing Edward anymore."

"Oh, really?" She looked like she was accusing me of something.

"Yes, really. We kind of broke the ice last time he was here. I'm actually kind of looking forward to seeing him."

She just looked at me, "Bella, please tell me you're not falling for him again."

"What? No. Alice, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious." She was. I could tell.

"Well, you know what? I'm not going to let myself fall for him, because it would never work."

She shrugged. "Whatever you say. Oh, Rosalie is ditching us tomorrow."

We had plans to go to the movies tomorrow, we hadn't all hung out in a while.

"Why?" I asked.

She sighed dramitically, and said, "She had a date."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"And can I ask you, who is so imporant that she'd ditch us?" I asked, taking a sip of my soda.

"Emmett McCarty."

And I almost spat it back out, but didn't thankfully. "Emmett?"

She just nodded. "I know. Who would've thought that she'd finally give in?"

For the past few months, Emmett had been trying to get Rose an a date. She kept saying no, and you think he'd get the hit. Apparently, his persistance worked this time.

I shrugged, "Not me." Then I thought of something, "Speaking of _guys_, how are things going with Jasper?"

"He's still totally clueless." She stated, sadly.

Before Edward moved, our group had consisted of Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper Whitlock, and myself.

For the past, like, year, Alice has had a crush on Jasper, but she's scared to tell him.

I keep telling her what she tells me, to go for it, it'll work out.

I keep telling her that he likes her too, he just doesn't know it yet.

"Guys are blind." I agreed.

"I'd say."

"You know, you should just _ask _him out."

"How."

I shrugged, "I don't know. Ask him to the winter dance or something."

She signed, "I guess that could work."

-------------------------

"Good job!" I said, pulling Jennifer out of the water. She just swan her best time to date.

"Thanks, Bella." She said, smiling.

"Now, go cool off and rest your muscles, you have another race in a half hour."

"Okay." She walked off to the locker room.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout. I turned look for her, then walked towards her.

"What?"

"Guess what!" She said excitedly.

"What?" I couldn't help laughing at how excited she was.

She used her finger to signal for me to come closer. I leaned forward. Then she whispered, "Jasper's here!"

I shot back and looked to the stands. Sure enough, there he was.

"What's he doing here? He never comes to these things."

"Well, yesterday I told him about it, and he said he'd try to come by. Although, he said it was so he could see Edward."

"But, he's still here."

She nodded, "Exactly."

I didn't swim until about 45 minutes into the meet, and I only had two races today. So, I was just hanging around the pool, talking with my teammates until I was due on deck.

I was sitting at a table eating Doritoes, when the chair across from me pulled out and someone sat down.

"Hi Edward." I said.

"Hey Bella." He said, stealing some of my chips.

"Hey!" I screeched at him, trying to take them back, but he just shoved them into his mouth. "That's uncool, dude. I was gonna eat those."

"Not anymore." He said with his mouth full. I just looked at him, shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

After a pause, he asked, "So, seems like this is becoming a common thing."

"What?"

"Us seeing each other."

"Well, it's kind of unavoidable, I guess."

He shrugged, "I guess. So... tell me how everyone's been."

"Why don't you ask them yourself? Alice and Jasper are here."

"Jasper?" He seemed surprised.

"That's what I said. Apparently Alice told him about this meet and he came to see _you_."

He laughed, "Me? I saw him a week ago. He came up to Seattle for the weekend."

"Really?" He nodded. "I guess that's a good sign."

He looked confused, "Good sign about what?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked.

"Sure."

I did what Alice did early, to curled my finger for him to come closer. "Alice is, like, in love with Jasper."

"No. I would have never guessed that." He said sarcastically.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, come on."

"Come on what?"

"You really thought I didn't know?"

"I'm confused."

He laughed, "Is that a new thing?" **(My bio teacher said that to me once. I'm like... mean! Haha.)**

"Uh. That was uncalled for."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Right. "I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure it out. I could tell before I even left."

"No." I said. "No, you couldn't have. She didn't like him then."

"Maybe she didn't know it yet."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It was just a theory. And you know how I hate being wrong."

I laughed, "You are too much, Edward Cullen."

He shrugged, standing up, "That I am." Then he walked away, but not before taking more of my chips.

"Bella!" I heard my coach yell, "You're on deck."

-------------------------------

The meet ended, and we actually won. We _beat _East Seattle.

I couldn't believe it.

And... it might have been because of that one swimmer, seeing as we only won by five points.

After I showered, changed, and packed up all my stuff, I was ready to go.

I said my farewells to my swimmers, and me and Alice left. We had a half hour to get to the movie.

As we were walking towards exit of the school, I noticed the door opened, and Edward walked through.

Before we passed him, I said, "See you next time, Edward."

"Yeah. About that." He stopped, as did I. "I was wondering if you'd like to do something sometime."

"Do something?" He nodded, "Like what?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. A movie or something."

"You want to drive a half an hour here to see a movie?"

"What? No. You'd come see me." He said, jokingly.

"Haha."

"What? I'm serious. Bella, I _want _to do something. I miss you."

"Oh, that's so _sweet._" Alice cut in. "However, Bella and I have plans to see a movie, Edward. We'll talk to you later."

"Alice, wait." I said. I looked back to Edward. I grabbed a pen out of my purse and his hand. I wrote my number on his hand. "That's my new cell number. Call me sometime."

Then, I turned to walk back towards the door.

* * *

It was short... I'm sorry.

But... review please :)

He turned to leave again, but, again, stopped. "Oh, Bella?"

"What now?"

"I just want you to know that you're the only one that can honestly admit that fact that they've been in another relationship since I left."

It took a minute for me to process that, and I was surprised when I realized what he said. I looked up back up at him, but he was already in his car, driving away.

* * *


	4. Fifteen

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's notes: **For like all the other chapters: Thanks for the reviews :) You should be getting replies from me if the review is signed...

This chapter is short. about 1800 words. Usually they're atleast 2000. But, whatever.

This chapter explains her last relationship and leads up to where the last chapter left off. And I totally didn't expect what happened to happen at all. Haha.

Sorry if there's typos and stuff, I did reread it but I usually miss a ton of stuff.

* * *

Chapter 4 songs: Fifteen- Taylor Swift.  
Works for the first part of the chaper.

Also, the song You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift is somewhat relavent to this chapter...

* * *

**Sink or Swim  
**Chapter 4: Fifteen

------

_Previously on Sink or Swim:_

_I looked back to Edward. I grabbed a pen out of my purse and his hand. I wrote my number on his hand. "That's my new cell number. Call me sometime."_

_Then, I turned to walk back towards the door._

-----

After Edward left before freshman year, I was all alone besides Alice & Rose. I only had one class with them the whole day, though. So that left me to make new friends.

In my Spanish class, I had upperclassman, and one was a Sophomore named Tyler.

We sat by each other. I found out that he had taken the class last year, but had to drop because it was bringing down his grades, and he needed at least a C is all his classes to stay on the football team. So, he had to retake it that year.

It started out slow, with simple 'hello's and 'what's up' when we'd see each other in class. But then they turned into conversations and being friendly in the hallways.

Then one day near the end of November, he'd asked to go to the Christmas formal with him. Of course, being an innocent little freshman and him being an older, mysterious, jock, and sophomore, I said yes.

Alice was ecstatic about that, obviously. She'd been asked too, a guy named Chase. Rosalie went with a guy named Ryan. We all went shopping together for dresses and shoes and jewlery and everything we'd need.

The dance is really when things started going with me and Tyler. It was out first dance, our first kiss. Hell, it was the first time we saw each other outside of school.

After that, we officially stated dating. Everyone said we were a good couple.

We dated for over a year. During that first year a lot happened in my life. Well, sort of.

Tyler had said he loved me and I told him I felt the same way. It's not like I was lying... at least at the time I didn't think so.

Alice was totally head over heels for Chase, totally in what she thought was love, only to have him dump her for something 'different'. Something 'better'. She was devistated by that.

My relationship with Tyler lasted all through the summer and into my next year of school.

I'd go to his games and we'd hang out all the time, especially once I got my licence because I didn't need him to pick me up all the time. I was the only person I knew who went to formal two years in a row with the _same _guy. Alice had a new date, Billy something or other. Rosalie went with a guy named Max.

However, after that, things started to go down hill for us. He'd call me less and he'd see me less. He was blaming it on school and how I wouldn't know how busy he was because I wasn't a junior yet.

He suggested we take a break from each other for a while, which I agreed to because I already felt like we were slipping apart.

The 'break' lasted until about March, when he called and said he'd missed me. I took him back no questions asked.

The break must have helped though, because we were back to as we were before the whole thing ever happened.

The summer was great up until August when swim season started. He was getting mad that I wasn't with him as much.

I didn't get it; he should understand, being in a sport at the same time. It's not like he had all this free time either. And when he wasn't supposed to be at practice, he'd already have plans.

I soon found out what those plans were.

They were a girl named Lauren.

I was sitting at home one night a few days before school started when I got a text. I didn't know who it was from, I didn't recognize the number. It was a picture message.

It showed Tyler and Lauren kissing at some random party.

He called me next day and said he wanted to hang out. I told him I knew what was up to and we were over. I told him to stop calling me.

He said he was sorry, but I didn't believe him.

That's when the phone calls started.

They started happening about once a day, everyday for about three weeks.

I'd answer sometimes just to tell him to stop calling me. He didn't.

Eventually, though, they started thining out to about twice a week.

He didn't get why I didn't want to see him. He'd only _kissed _someone else, for christ's sake!

He started coming up with all these reasons why I wouldn't want to see him. I don't know where he got his ideas from, they were all crazy.

I can't tell you how excited I was when I went two weeks without hearing from him.

Of course, I can't get that lucky.

**(So, here's where the last chapter left off.)**

It was had been a week since I gave Edward my number, and he actually did call.

I was sitting my room doing my homework the last time I talked to him but the line cut off on his end, so I figured when the phone rang again, it was him calling back. I was stupid and didn't check my caller ID.

"Edward, really? We just talked."

"Edward? Is that the reason you haven't been calling me? Who is this _Edward_?"

I internally groaned. "How many time do I have to tell you to _Stop. Calling. Me_?" I said to Tyler on the other line.

"When you give me a good reason to stop calling."

"Tyler, you _cheated _on me. I think that's a good reason."

"Oh now, you can get over that."

"No, I can't."

"You can try."

"No. I don't _want _to. Stop calling me. I mean it. I'm never answering the phone again when you call."

"You've said that before." He said cockily.

"Not my fault." Then I hung up and threw my phone.

"Whoa! What'd that phone ever do to you?" Alice and Rosalie asked while coming into my room.

"Let Tyler call it."

"He called again?" Alice asked.

I sighed, "Yep."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just going to be a lot more watchful on who's calling me."

"If you don't answer he'll start texting." Rosalie stated.

"Then it's a good thing I have unlimited texting."

"You know, you could, like, report him to a councilor or something if he's bothering you." Alice said.

"Oh, there's not need for that."

"You know what you need?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head. "A boyfriend. Then he'd get that you actually moved on."

"Yeah, because getting a boyfriend is just that easy."

"Well, there's always Edward." Alice said.

"Edward?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, he's still totally into you."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said sarcastically. "Even if that was true, I'm not still '_totally into'_ him."

"Well," Alice said, "You don't have to be."

_No. _"Excuse me? Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"That depends. What do you think I'm suggesting?" Alice asked.

"That I _use _Edward. I could never do that to him."

"Bella. It's not like that."

"Oh, really. Then what is it?"

"You're not _using _him. You're just using him to... Oh, maybe you are." She gave me a shy smile. "I still don't see the problem." She shrugged.

"You don't see the problem? Alice-"

"Bella, do you want to get rid of Tyler?"

"Yeah, of course, but I don't want to use someone to do that."

"Bella," Rosalie cut in, "Don't think of it like that. Think of it as... oh I don't know. Just pretend you're not using him."

"I think that's easier said than done, Rosalie."

That's when the phone rang. Alice pick it up and handed it to me, "It's Ed_ward_." She sang. "Now, ask him out." She said firmly.

I rolled my eyes and took my phone. I pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much since last time. Sorry it cut off, I went under a tunnel."

"Oh, that's okay." I looked at Alice, and she was mouthing 'ask him!' to me. I signed, "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy next weekend?"

"Um, I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something."

"Like what?"

_Like what? _I looked at Alice. 'Like what?' I mouthed. She grabbed a notebook and motioned for me to keep talking.

"Um, I don't know."

"Well, don't I feel special. You ask me to do something but don't think through what you want to do." He laughed.

"Um, sorry?" I looked at Alice. She wrote _movies _on the paper. "Movies?" I whispered to her. "What is this? Seventh grade?"

"Just ask." She said.

"Um," I said to the phone, "Movies?"

"What movie?"

"I don't know, geez."

"Whoa, sorry. I'm just curious."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little annoyed right now. Um, how about I just call you later."

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

I hung up and threw my phone at Alice. "What the hell? Now he think I'm insane."

"That's not my fault, Bella."

"Okay, but seriously. Movie?"

"Bella, there's this movie coming out this weekend and I _know _Tyler will be going. If he sees you with Edward..."

"God, how did I ever agree to this. I don't remember agreeing to this."

"Well, you never actually said, 'I'll do this'." Rosalie said.

"I know. So how'd it happen."

"I dont know." Alice said, "Maybe you secretly want to."

"Yeah. I'm sure that's it." I said sarcastically.

* * *

So I totally didn't know where to go after that last line... haha.

I totally didn't expect the chapter to go like this. Actually, it's kind of turning into a story I had an idea for before but never got written. Well, except the first chapter, which was fucking awesome, if I do say so myself... so I'm of sad that this one is morphing into that story. Oh well, maybe I'll think of a new plot line for my other one. Ha. If you are following this at all, kudos to you.

Again, sorry it was so short....


	5. The Movie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any stupid action movie.

**AN: **Sorry for the wait, again. I was gonna have this out yesterday, but I got picked up to babysit an hour earlier than expected...

So, I wrote this chapter for the course of three Biology class periods when I was supposed to be watching a video of cells... or DNA... or cloning. I don't know, something like that. It's funny because I can tell exactly where each day started too. The first day was written in pencil, the second day in black pen, and the third day in blue pen. Haha.

Once again, sorry if there's typos. I'm too lazy to reread this.

And it's short... deal with it.

* * *

NO SONG FOR CHAPTER 5!

* * *

**Sink or Swim  
**Chapter 5: The movie.

It was some new action movie. One that was going to have stupid action effects that noone could actually believe. But, that's Tyler's kind of movie. It was Friday night, the premier night. Not the best night go, but it was necessary, I guess.

Alice did my hair and Rosalie picked out my clothes, because I guess Tyler had to know was he was missing & Edward needed to know what he was getting.

I was meeting Edward in Seattle, because that's where the movie was playing. So, I had to leave around six. Lucky for me, I didn't have swimming the next day or a dinner tonight.

I was dressed pretty simply, just jeans (that showed my figure well) and a simple tshirt, as well as tennis shoes. I also had a zip-up hoodie since i twas starting to get colder outside. It was October now.

I got in my car around six and drove the twenty minute drive to Seattle. When I was almost there, I send Edward a text telling him I'd be there soon. He said he was just leaving his house.

I beat him by about five minutes, but luckily he beat Tyler.

"It's nice to see you outside of swimming, Bells." Edward said to me as we were standing in line for our tickets. "But I have to wonder why you picked _this _movie. I didn't think this was really your style, from what I can remember."

"Well, you know what they say," I said, "It's good to go outside your usual zone and try something new."

He just laughed, "Whatever you say, Bella."

It was then that I saw Tyler. He was with Mike and Eric, some of his football buddies. Well, at least Alice guess that he'd be here correctly.

Tyler hadn't seen my yet, but I knew he would when we got into the consessions line. Alice and Rosalie had told me to make it look like Edward and I were on a date, at least to Tyler, but to still leave Edward oblivious. I wasn't entirely sure how to do that. It was noisy in that theatre, so that helped me out.

"What do you want to eat?" Edward asked, leaning closer to me so I could hear him.

"Um," I said, leaning up to talk into his ear as well, "I'll have a Coke and popcorn. But I can pay for it. I mean, I'm the one who asked you to come here, Edward."

"I really don't mind, Bella."

"Yeah, but I do." I said stubbornly.

"Please, Bella?" he said, giving me his puppy dog look, the one I could never say no to when we were dating.

"Fine, but I pay next time."

"Next time?" He asked.

"Yes, next time." I smiled at him.

After we got food, we had to walk past the other consession line, the oe Tyler was in. That's when he saw me.

"Bella!" He practically shouted behind me.

I slowed my walk and turned, and put on a surprised look, pretending to have just seen him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What are you doing? Who's that?" He nodded his head towards Edward.

"Well," I said slowly, as if I was talking to a five year old. "I'm here to see a _movie._ Just like everyone else here."

"Well, obviously." He said, "But who's that?" He nodded his head towards Edward again.

"Oh, sorry." I grabbed Edward's hand to bring his closer. "Tyler, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this this Tyler."

"The guy who's been calling?" Tyler said to me.

"Um, yeah." I said, "Well, we're gonna go now so... I"ll see you later." Then I took Edward's hand again and we walked to the theatre.

"Who was that?" Edward asked as we found our seats.

"Oh, that's just TYler." I said simply.

"He seemd mad about something." He stated.

"Yeah, well..." I just said.

"Well... what?" He asked.

I sighed, "That was the old boyfriend."

"Ah." Is all Edward said.

"Yeah. He... kind of doesn't believe I really don't want to be with him anymore. He wasn't really stopped calling me since it happened."

"Why'd you break up with him?" Edward asked curiously.

"He cheated on me." I said.

"Oh my god. Bella, that's horrible."

I shrugged, "I'm over it."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't think he is?"

"Well, that's not my problem."

"Actually, he contradicted, "It kind of it. I mean, he's not over it, meaning he won't leave you alone."

"Edward, he'll get over it. I've decided to not answer when he calls and to ignore him as much as I can."

"And you think that will work?" Edward asked. I noticed Tyler was now entering the theatre.

"I don't know." I said as the lights lowered, "I hope so."

I hope so.

--

The movie was exactly as I expected it to be. Male lead doing impossible stunts that would have for sure gotten his killed in real life. Then the beautiful love intrest who the bad guy uses as bait to get the hero where they wanted him. But, in the end the gud guy's dead, the good guy's alive (although for about five seconds you thought he was dead) and he happy with his lover... until the next movie when they need a new girl. Typical action movie.

About half way into the movie, when the bad guy you don't know is the bad guy yet is finding out who the good guy is in love with, I started to get bored and antsy. I couldn't sit still. Edward leaned in towards me and told me to settle down or we could leave. I told I wanted to see how it ended, although I was pretty sure I could figure it out. He didn't buy it, and he started telling me how bad he thought this movie was and I had to agree. We whispered back and forth about for practically the rest of the time.

When the credits started playing, I stood up, pulling Edward along with me. I didn't know it at the time, but Tyler was watching me this whole time.

We soon left the theatre and threw out stuff away.

"So, he said as we made out way out of the building, "We should do this again... hang out, you know?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "We should." We reached my car first.

"Well," I said, unlocking my door & opening it, "I guess Ill see you... sometime."

"Yeah. Sometime." He laughed, "I'll give you a call soon."

"Okay." I said stepping into my car and closing the door. I put my key in the ignition and started my car up. I saw Edward walking towards his car and I waved as I passed.

--

It was lunch on Monday when it started. Tyler's coming up to me and asking all these questions. Stuff like "Who was that really?" to which I answered, "I told you." And "Are you dating?" to which I answered, "It's none of your business." And my favorite, "Why would you rather be with him than me?" To which I answered, "For one, Tyler, you never _once _came to one of my meets."

"Oh, seriosly?" He asked, "I-"

"No. No excuses, no interruptions." I told him fiercly. "You never came to a meet even though I _always _invited you to. You would always bring me to stupid movies that you wanted to see even though I didn't want you. You didn't care! You would always get mad at me for having swimming, when you were just as busy with football. And then when I'd try to actually make plans, you'd already be busy! And then, the best of all these, you _cheated _on me. With _Lauren_!"

"Bella..."

"No, don't _Bella _me!" I told him. "You just need to leave me alone."

"You are dating him, aren't you. You know I _should _stop talking to you. You're, like, cheating on me with that... that... guy!"

"What?" I shouted. "_You should _break up with me? Tyler, I dumped you _three _months ago!"

"I never agree to that."

"You didn't have to! That's not usually how it works."

"But, Bella... baby."

"Oh, God! Just go away, Tyler."

"No, I don't think I will." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine." I said standing, "I will." I took my stuff and walked out of the cafeteria, Alice & Rosalie hot on my heels. I lead them into the bathroom. I let out a frustrated scream when I got there.

"God! He won't leave me alone!" I turned to Alice, "You said that going out with Edward would make him stop!"

"That's not exactly what I said." She defended herself, "This is just how it starts. Didn't you noticed how curious Tyler got and how he seemed mad."

"Yeah, but that's not really what I had in mind for what would happen."

"Well, he knows that you might have a new boyfriend, so we'll see what happens."

"Alice, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Bella, you need to calm down. This _will _work. I promise."

"That's not the first time I've heard that," I mumbled.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing."

--

So, it wasn't going exactly as planned. Big deal, right? Alice said it would work eventually, I needed to convince Tyler better. Which, obviously, called for more 'dates' with Edward. Of course, we weren't calling them _dates _and either of us really thought of them as that, but that's what they had to look like from an outsider.

We hung out twice that month, both times we just went to the mall, but we'd always _somehow _see Tyler or one of his friends there.

Tyler was starting to back off a little, but hasn't given up yet. He still didn't believe that we were dating... which I guess is okay, since we _weren't_,but I still didn't like it.

I was complaining to Alice when she told me something that surprised me, "You have to kiss him."

_

* * *

_

Well? Review it :)

And, I have a nice little twist coming up in the next chapter... :) At least, I think it's the next chapter. I haven't decided yet.


	6. Beautiful Liar

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Too bad. Oh, except _Twilight at Midnight_... totally made up in my head :) Aren't I clever?

**AN: **So, here's the next chapter in this amazing story...

I planned this chapter going a _lot _different in my head. Sure, the same thing happens, but if a very different way. But I like it so so much more!

The outfits the girls buy in this chapter will be on my profile, but probably not for a while. I have them saved and everything I just need to get links and crap.

So, this chapter is one of my longest yet. Thank me :)

* * *

Chapter 6 song: Beautiful Liar- Beyonce & Shakira

* * *

**Chapter six: Beautiful Liar**

I was at yet another swim meet. Not that I'm complaining, I lived to swim and I was actually happy about this one. It meant I didn't have to see Edward today.

No, I'm not exactly complaining about Edward, either. I actually do like spending time with him. But Alice said I have to kiss him. What would that tell Edward? I don't want him to think I want a relationship other than friendship, because I don't. I just want Tyler to leave me alone.

Alice said kissing him shouldn't be a big deal. "_You almost _willingly _kissed him at Walmart a few weeks ago, Bella_." she had said to me, more than once. It was me who had to remind her that she was the one who said I was just caught up in the moment. She denies ever saying that.

Alice was persistent, though. She said it was necessary. I didn't exactly believe that kissing his was necessary, but according to Alice, she's never been wrong before. She _forced _me to call him last night. Since I had swimming today and a pile of homework to do tomorrow, we had to settle for next weekend. I had a meet next Saturday as well, so we're doing the mall _again _on Sunday. I don't know how Edward can agree to the mall so much. I'm a girl and I'm sick of the mall already.

The meet today was against a town called Forks. Apparently it was a small town and they had to drive _three _hours to get here. I kind of felt bad for them. They drive so far for a meet and I know they're going to lose. They're aren't very good.

And that made my job that much easier. Noone on my team broke any record that day, but we won by a landslide. We went out for ice cream afterwards.

----

Mondays. I already don't like them. Getting up early for the first time in two day. Seeing the teachers who _love _being there, or at least act like they do. Actually getting homework. Not a fan of Mondays, at all.

Especially this one. I had another inconvenient run in with _him_.

Once again, it was at lunch. I had just sat down and looked at my disgusting looking pizza when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Since Alice and Rosalie were sitting across from me, I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"What now?" I asked, turning around.

"You know," Tyler said, sitting down in the chair next to me, "I'm starting to feel like you don't want to be with me anymore, Bella."

"Took you long enough," I grumbled.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"I think we need to talk, Bella."

"Then talk." I said. I hadn't looked at him since he sat down.

"If you would just tell me what was wrong, I could try and fix it."

"Okay, Tyler. I've told you what was wrong numerous times. You just don't get it! We broke up! Don't you get that? I've moved on!"

"So, that Edward guy _is _your boyfriend?"

"Yes." That was the most convincing I've ever said it. _Weird. _Alice must have thought it was convincing as much as I did because she practically choked on her pizza when I said it. I forgot her and Rosalie were even there.

"So, I guess he'll be at the party next weekend."

"What party?"

"The party Mike is throwing to celebrate making it to playoffs."

"Oh, right. Yeah, we'll be there."

Tyler smiled. "Great. See you there." With that, he stood up and left.

"Bella?" Alice asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You were, like, serious when you called Edward your boyfriend. Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"No."

"Then why, my dear, did even _I _believe you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I'm a good liar?" It came out as a question.

"Bella." Rosalie piped up, then sighed, "I don't know how to tell you this, but... I think you're falling for Edward."

"What? No. No way I'm falling for _Edward_."

"Seems that way to me." Alice said, rejoining this conversation.

"God. I'm just trying to get rid of Tyler! Remember, this whole using Edward thing was your idea, Alice. Can we just drop this now? Please."

Alice smiled a wicked smile. "Sure." She turned to Rosalie. "So, Rose. How's Emmett?"

Ever since Rose ditched us to go on a date with Emmett, she had been seeing him, but she hadn't been telling us anything. She said it was personal, which was new for Rose. It's been about a month for them and we had yet to be introduced. Sure, we'd met in class and stuff but we hadn't met him as Rose's... anything.

Rose sighed, "He's good."

"Any chance we can get any info on you guys?" Alice said.

Rosalie was trying to hide a smile, but it wasn't working for her. "He asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Alice shrieked. "Oh my god! And you didn't tell me! When did it happen? Tell me _everything_!"

Rose went on to explain that when they went out this weekend he brought her out to dinner and then he just asked her. She, of course, said yes.

"Rose," Alice said after, "You know we have to meet him sometime, right?"

She sighed again, "I know. I was thinking at that party next week."

"_Next _week? Why would you make us wait that long? Do you think we'll scare him off or something?"

"No. I just- I want him to myself for a little longer, okay. I know I'm selfish, but I can't help it."

"Ohhh," I sighed, "I think she's in love."

Rosalie just smiled at me.

-----

It was Saturday night, I was supposed to be meeting Edward tomorrow. Alice had yet to convince me that the kiss was absolutely necessary, but I wasn't about to not do what she asked. She was persistent and quite scary when she doesn't get her way.

I was sitting in my room attempting to do my homework when my phone rang. It was Edward.

After our usually 'hey what's up, how's it going?' greetings, we got to the real reason that he called.

"Bella, I have to cancel our plans for tomorrow."

"Oh. Why, is everything okay?" I felt relief, no kissing, at least. But at the same time, I was disappointed. I had been looking forward to spending time with him.

"Yeah. I just got caught up in other stuff. Homework and such, you know?"

"Oh, yeah. I understand. We'll just hang out some other time."

"Yeah. Okay. Sounds good. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up.

I couldn't help but feel like there was something fishy going on here. He seemed almost... mad?

Since I had done all my homework and everything, because I _thought _I would be busy tomorrow, I decided to call Alice and see if she wanted to do something.

I explained what happened with Edward, and she agreed that he was hiding something. However, she was excited because we'd get to go to the mall now.

So that's where I was now, walking through the mall with Rose, who decided to join us today, and an excited Alice. She was always happy to be at a mall.

"So Bella. I'm thinking we need to get outfits for the party on Saturday. You know, something... different." Alice said.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." I said.

We made our way to our favorite store _Twilight at Midnight_ and started looking around.

After about twenty minutes of looking, we all found ourselves in the dressing rooms trying on different outfits. I had to try on two outfits before I found the one I liked.

It was a pair of dark blues skinny jeans, that looked great on me, if I do say so myself. The top was and orange babydolland went to about mid thigh. It had pockets on the front. "Alice! I found mine!"

"Great. Don't change out. I wanna see it. Same with you, Rose."

"Okay. I'm still looking for mine."

"Well, I'm done, so Bella, come out here."

I stepped out of the dressing room and say her standing there. She was wearing a pair or bluish, greyish jeans. Her top was a maroon color and had ruffles on the top.

"Nice." I told her.

"You too." She smiled.

Then Rosalie came out. She was wearing dark blue jean shorts and a loose, white tank top that had some splatches of gold, black and grey on it. It hung down to about mid thigh, like my shirt did.

"Wow, Rose. You look amazing."

She smiled, "I know. You two don't look half bad either."

We went back into the dressing rooms and changed back into our clothes, then went and paid for our new outfits.

When we left the store Rosalie started complaining about being hungry, so we made our way to the food court.

We decided we'd get pizza so we headed over to the Pizza Hut. After we ate all of out food, we went and found a table.

We spend the lunch time just chatting about nonsense.

About fifteen minutes later, I was walking back from the bathroom because I had to wash my hands. I didn't have far to go because the food court was right by the bathrooms, but that didn't stop me from running into someone, _almost_ literally. Usually, it's my fault when I run into someone, but this time it was theirs. She stopped herself just before she hit me though.

"Oh my gosh." She said, "I'm sorry. I was totally not looking where I was going." She waved a cell phone in front of me to prove her point. She was texting someone. "I'm supposed to be meeting my boyfriend here. He's always late, though." She laughed.

"Oh, I know how that feels." I told her.

"Yeah. He was supposed to meet me right _here-_" she checked the time "-_five _minutes ago. But..." She just shrugged. "He's always either late, or busy. Never seems to have time for me."

"Sounds like my ex. He was always complaining about how I never had time for him because I already had plans. But then when I'd be free, when he's already have plans."

"It's not exactly that though. He's usually doing family stuff, like, every other weekend, so we just do stuff the other weekends. This is the first time since we started dating that I've seen him two weekends in a row. And he's _late_."

"Did he say where he was?" I nodded towards her phone.

She sighed, "Yeah. Five minutes away." She looked at her phone again. "Six minutes ago!"

"So he should be here soon?"

"Probably. Anyways, I'm Tanya."

She held out her hand for me to shake, "Bella." I told her.

Just then her phone buzzed. She looked at it. "Oh, he's here 'I just got here. Wait where you are.'" She laughed, "That's so heartfelt."

I was about to respond when her face lit up, "Oh, there he is!" She squeeled, and as I was turning around, I saw and heard (at the same time) who she was waiting for. "Edward!"

Edward. Cullen.

You've got to be kidding me.

"There you are." Tanya was saying. "I was starting to think you bailed on me."

"Sorry, car troubles." He said, giving Tanya a hug.

"Oh, Edward. This is Bella. Bella, this is Edward-"

"-Cullen." He finished for her, sticking out his hand for me to shake. I just stared at it.

"Bella. It's impolite to stare."

"Are you kidding me," I said, looking up. "You expect me to act like I have no idea who you are?"

"Bella, I was... kidding?"

"I'm sure you were."

"Wait," Tanya said, "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah." I replied. "He never mentioned he had a girlfriend."

"And he never metioned you... at all."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. I didn't know you were his _homework_." Then I turned and walked away, but not before glaring at Edward.

I quickly found Alice & Rosalie and filed them in on what happened.

"So, he lied to you about being busy but came here anyways?" Rosalie said.

"With a girl." Alice added.

"Yup. And the worst part is that she said they've been dating for a few months. _Months_! And he never mentioned her? And lied to her about where he's been."

Rosalie laughed, "He's not getting any tonight."

"God, Rose. Can't you be serious for, like, five minutes?"

She held her hand up in a surrender. "Sorry."

That's when the chair next to me pulled out and _he _sat down.

"Bella?" I ignored him. "Bella." He said again, "Look, I'm sorry I lied but-"

"I don't want excuses Edward. I don't care."

"I'll take this as our cue to leave." Alice said standing up, pulling Rosalie along with her.

"Bella..."

"Can you explain why you felt the need to lie to me, Edward?"

"About what?"

I gaped at him, "About Tanya. There's a rumor going around that you've been seeing her for _months_ and you felt the need to not tell me."

"See, technically I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you something."

"But you've been lying to her! Does she know that? God, I feel like the other girl or something."

"Why? It's not like we're _dating_ or anything." I didn't the way he said that. Like he knew something I didn't.

I ignored it, "Yeah, I know, but still! You never told her about me. What? Are you ashamed or something?"

"Ashamed of you?"

"Yes."

"No. You just never came up. Just like _she _never came up." He nodded his head backwards probably towards where Tanya was standing.

"Right. She totally could have come up numerous times."

"Like when?" He asked.

"You said you never moved on."

He shrugged, "I lied."

"God! What has happened to you?"

"Me? I don't remember you ever yelling at me in a mall before, Bella."

"And whose fault is that, really?"

"Okay, so I've changed a bit. You're not exactly as sweet and innocent as you used to be either."

"Really?"

"Mhm." He nodded smugly.

"And in what was have I changed. I'm curious."

"Well," he started, "I don't remember you ever _using_-" with that word he pushed away from the table so hard the chair squeaked, "-anyone before." Then he got up and walked away from the table.

_What just happened?_

I looked behind me to call out to him, but he was lost in a sea of people.

* * *

Ohhh, anyone see that coming? I didn't.

What was _supposed _to happen? Honestly, I changed my mind so much, I don't remember anymore. Although, him finding out about being used wasn't supposed to be for a few chapters, but I was inspired after the 'Why? It's not like we're dating or anything." line. Haha.

Ha. I don't really know what to do from here. The party, for sure, but I kind of killed Edward's chances of going, huh?

So, it might be a while for the next update, because I just ruined my entire plot line with the last like 700 words. But, I can't seem to regret that... ha.


	7. Breathe

**Diclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. I don't own Facebook either. Or Edward's Facebook status for that matter. Can anyone figure out what show I stole it from? I'll tell you next chaper. :)

**AN: **I'm sorry about lack of updates on any of my stories. I've hit a roadblock on like all of them. I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out, but it brought me to where I wanted to be. I'll try to update sooner next time. And to update my other two stories in the mean time. No promises though.

Again, sorry if there's typos.

And- thanks for reviews :)

Chapter 7 song: Breathe- Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Sink or Swim  
**Chapter 7: Breathe

--

_Previously on Sink or Swim:_

_"I don't remember you ever _using_-" with that word he pushed away from the table so hard the chair squeaked, "-anyone before." Then he got up and walked away from the table._

What just happened?

_I looked behind me to call out to him, but he was lost in a sea of people._

--

I took a deep breath and opened my car door. Yeah I had a story, but I doubted anyone would believe me. Alice said I would be fine, but I didn't trust her judgement anymore. I knew this wasn't going to work.

I had tried calling Edward. Numerous times. He never answered his phone or returned my calls or replied to my texts. But I was persistent. I didn't to explain to him what happened.

All my hard work never paid off, though and I gave up Wednesday night when I saw his new Facebook status: **Edward Cullen wants Bella to leave him alone**.

I guess he never realized that if he'd _talk _to me, I would leave him alone.

But, he still got his wish and I left him alone. Not even one phone call.

Explaning my actions wasn't the only thing that made me want to call him though. I also wanted to know how he found out. Was I just that obvious? Had someone told him? Alice and Rosalie were the only ones who knew about this, so I doubted that.

I got out of my car and closed the door, Alice & Rosalie following in the car behind me. Alice had, of course, insisted I still came tonight, even though there'd be no Edward like I said there would be. My lame excuse? _He had other plans tonight_. Like I said, lame.

I'd tried a million times to get out of it, but each time I tried, she'd give me a reason to sitll go. _We said we'd be there _or _We have our outfits already_. I knew her real reason, even though she never said it out loud.

Jasper would be there.

We could hear the music coming from insdie the house as we walked towards the front door. There was obviously going to be a lot of people here; there were cars parked for blocks up and down the street.

There was no need to knock because the door was already open for us to just enter, and when we did, there were people everywhere.

Most were just mingling around each other, talking to friends while sipping their beers. There wasn't really room for dancing at this party. Mike's house wasn't big enough for that, but there was a little section where people were "dancing".

"Ladies," I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Tyler. "You made it. Can I get you a beer or something?"

"Sure," Rosalie answered for all of us.

"Tyler, I'll get these ones," Mike said, appearing out of nowhere. "Come on." He motioned for us to follow him. When I was about to pass Tyler, he put his arm out to stop me.

"I thought you said you were bring your boyfriend." He told him.

"Yeah, well, he was busy so he couldn't make it."

"Oh, that's too bad. It would have been nice to meet him."

"I'm sure it would have. Now, will you let me through?"

"Only if you promise me a dance later."

"Uh, no thanks." I just ducked under his arm and walked away.

"Ahh, Bells. That hurt my feelings." He called and I just rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me and kept walking foward.

When I found Alice, she handed me a plastic red cup filled with beer. I took a big sip and Alice looked at me.

"Tyler's being a creep." I told her. She nodded in understanding.

"Have you seen Emmett?" Rosalie asked. That's why she came.

Rosalie was here to see Emmett.

"Nope." I told her.

"But, I just saw Jasper!" Alice squealed.

Alice was here to see Jasper.

"So, go talk to him." Rosalie told her.

"Oh my god! Do I look okay?"

So, who was I here to see?

"Yes. You look perfect." Rosalie reassured her. "Now go!" She pushed Alice away from us and she walked towards Jasper.

"God, they are both so oblivious." I heard Rosalie say.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Alice and Jasper. It's so obvious they're into each other, but neither of them notice it."

I'd heard this somewhere before.

"Oh. I guess."

She just laughed, then smiled. Emmett, it seemed, was finally here.

"You okay here by yourself, Bells?" She said, already walking away, towards Emmett, leaving me alone.

"Yeah. Totally." I replied, but she didn't hear me.

--

I wasn't okay there by myself. Tyler found me almost as soon as Rosalie left. He wouldn't leave me alone.

I'd been at the party a total of fifteen minutes, but it felt like two hours. And I knew Alice would find me if I tried to make a quick exit.

So I figured I'd just leave Tyler there by himself and go find Alice and see what she was up to.

It only took me a few minutes to find her. She was in the living room talking to Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Seems like I missed the official 'this is Emmett, my boyfriend' meeting.

I walked over to them. "Hey, thanks for leaving me, Rosalie." I told her sarcastically.

Alice turned to me, "Tyler found you?" Then she turned to Rosalie, "I told you not to leave her alone!"

"You told _me_! Alice, you left first!"

Hold up. What were they talking about? "Wait, what you are talking about?"

"Well," Alice started, "We figured Tyler would leave you alone if one of us was with you."

"What, I'm not capable of handling myself now? You know what? So I'm not a bother tonight, I guess I'll just go." It came out harsher than it was supposed to, but I couldn't help it.

I turned and started walking away when I heard Alice, "Bella! Don't go! I didn't mean it like that!" I just ignored her and I walked toward the front door.

I never made it to the door. I was only a few feet away when I saw him. Saw _them_.

He was here. _He _was here. He was _here_. He was here, with her. What was he doing here? What was he doing here with _her_? I decided to find out.

I walked towards them. Their backs were towards me so they didn't see me coming.

I walked right up to Edward and tapped his shoulder and before he even turned all the way around, I started talking, "What are you doing here?" I snapped.

He seemed surprised to see me. "Um, I was invited."

"By- by who?"

"Him." He pointed to the person he was talking too, the person I didn't see there at first. _Tyler_.

"I thought you said he was busy, Bella." Tyler said to me.

"Uh, well..." That's the best I could do.

He just sighed, "No need for anymore lies, Bella. I know. He knows. There's no need for him to make me jealous anymore. If you wanted me back so badly, you could have just asked."

I felt my eyes go wide, "What! Make you _jealous_! Are you _insane_? Why the hell would I want to make _you _jealous?"

"Because you want me Bella. You're made I broke up with you-"

"What? Oh my god, Tyler. Get it through your empty head. Stop twisting the truth to fit your stupid stories you tell everyone. I broke up with _you_. I don't _want _you and I never will!"

"Then why were you using him to get to me?" He asked.

"I wasn't! I was using him to make you go away! You've been an asshole! You haven't left me alone even after I repetedly asked you too. I guess I was an idiot to think my stupid plan would work but I had to try something! You just don't get that I want you to leave me alone!" I pushed him away from me and turned to walk away, out to my car.

I almost made it to the door this time when I heard someone behind me. "Bella, wait!"

I stopped and turned around. "Not now, Edward. Please."

"But, I need to talk to you."

"Then maybe you should have answered your phone whenever I'd try calling you."

I turned back around and continued out the door (I actually made it there that time) and went to my car.

I was starting the engine when I heard a tap on my window. It was Edward. I groaned in annoyance, but rolled my window down anyways.

"What do you want?"

"Okay, I'm sorry I never answer your calls but I was mad. I didn't know the whole story. I only had Tyler's 'twisted story'. Bella, please. I need to know why you didn't tell me what was going on. I would have helped you."

"And I need to know why you never told me you had a girlfriend."

"It's complicated."

"So a coincidence. My story's complicated too."

I started to roll my window back up, but his hand stopped me. "Bella, I just- I just want things to go back to how they where before."

"How they were when? Before you left? Before all this crap and we were both lying to each other? Or before that before and we were always fighting."

"We weren't fighting, Bella."

"Excuse me?"

"I went to talk to you. You making it a "fight" was the only way you'd talk to me."

"Whatever you say, Edward."

"Bella, please! Just talk to me!"

I huffed, but opened my door and got out of the car anyways. After slamming my door I leaned against it and looked at Edward. "What?"

"Okay, let me start by saying I'm sorry about Tanya. I haven't been seeing her for _months _just a few weeks, okay?" I nodded, "And I don't know why I never mentioned her. I guess she just never came up." I nodded again. "And as I said before, I'm sorry about not answer your calls. Like I said, I was mad." I nodded a third time. "Your turn."

I took a breath. "Um... I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was using you." I looked at him, hoping this was good enought. His look told me it wasn't. "In my defense, Alice told me not too!"

"Alice?" I simply nodded. "I guess that's believable." He mumbled.

"I guess I just thought that you wouldn't want to help me. If you knew I was only hanging out with you to get Tyler to leave me alone, you wouldn't want to see me at all."

"That's ridiculous, Bella."

"Not to me!"

"Bella that's-"

"Edward?"

"What?"

"I- I think it would be best for us to just... not see each other anymore. We have perfect timing. You get a girlfriend at the same time swim season ends so I won't be randomly running into at meets anymore. And Tyler is, hopefully, going to finally understand I don't want to see him anymore and leave me alone. It's a win-win for all of us."

"How is that a win-win?" He asked, suddenly mad. "I lose you! There's no win in there for me! You think that just because I'm seeing Tanya I don't want to see you either?"

"Then tell me the real reason you didn't tell me about her. Or her about me. You were scared of losing one of us. Which one of us was it?"

"Bella, please."

"Just answer me!" I demanded.

"You! Okay?! I was afraid of losing you!"

I laughed without humor, "And it looks like that's happening, just not for the reasons you thought."

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"I need a break from you Edward. Just a break, okay? I need time to think."

"Time to think about what?"

"I don't know, okay. I just feel like I need think over somethings."

"What things?"

"I don't fucking know, okay?" I snapped at him. I let out a calming breath, then started again, my voice softer, "Look at us right now Edward. Fighting like this. We never used to be like this. Ever. We've changed. We're not the same people we used to be."

"It's just the lies Bella. If we forget about them-"

"We'll never forget about them. If you're dating Tanya, it will be impossible to do that!"

"No it won't."

"Maybe not to you. But Edward, we're two different people here. I think of things differently than you do!"

"Well, obviously, but-"

"No more 'buts' Edward. This conversation is over." I walked to my car and opened the door, and got it. I restarted my car and looked out the window which was still open.

"Please don't do this, Bella." Edward pleaded softly.

"I have to Edward. A clean break. That's all this is." I put the car into drive and before I drove off I said one last thing, "I'll see you around."

I had my doubts on that, though.

* * *

Yeah, I don't really like how that whole thing went down, but I wanted to get something out to you guys.

I'll try to update the other stories soon. It's been over a month for one of them... oops.

Sorry if there were typos.

Review with suggestions for what you want to happen with **this** story. I'm kind of stuck. Thanks :)


	8. Before the Worst

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**AN: **So I updated a little faster this time! Be proud. This chapter just totally flowed once I started. I was so excited. I like the turn out.

Guess who's coming to dance? JACOB BLACK! Yay! Haha. Please, don't let that make you run away from the story, he's necessary. Just like in the real series, he's important. :)  
Oh, and the Jacob Black I describe doesn't look like Jacob Black. He looks like Taylor Lautner cuz he's hotter. ;) Yeah yeah. I know, they're the same person, sort of. But, Taylor's still better looking. You gotta admit it.

This chapter is long. One of my longest yet. :) Thank me later.

I did take your guys advice and I dunno if I'm gonna use it or not. If I do, I'll mention it. There's none in this chapter, but there might be some used next chapter.

Ummm anything else? OH! This chapter takes places over the course of about a month. So the end is a month later than were the last chapter ended.

I know if this was real life, swim season would most likely be over, but I don't give a shit. Just go with it.

And the line Bella uses at the club, hopefully you'll know which one I'm talking about once you get there, _wasn't_ made up by me. Just so you know.

Sorry if there's typos. I actually did reread through this one, but it was like 7:15 this morning and I was still half asleep. Haha.

* * *

Chapter 8 song: Before the Worst- The Script  
Why? Well, this would probably fit better with the next chapter, but I want a different song for the next chapter. Actually, the song I wanted for next chapter probably won't be for like two or three now with how the series of events suddenly changed in my head. Haha. Whatever. It still fits. :)

* * *

**Sink or Swim  
**Chapter 8: Before the Worst

--

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. And not from the alcohol that I didn't have. I didn't sleep well last night, that's all. I just laid in my bed all night replaying my confrontation with Edward over and over in my head. I knew it was the right thing to do, but in hindsight, I knew I could have handled it better. Said something different here or there. But, it was too late now. What's done was done and I couldn't let this get the best of me. Even though it was was Sunday, I needed to go to practice. I had State to get ready for.

I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom where I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I went downstairs and chowed down some cereal, grabbed my purse and left my house.

Ten minutes later I was walking into the locker room. There were only three other people competing at State; Alice, Jessica, and Emily. Jessica and Emily, who were there already, were competing in the diving portion. Alice and I were competing in the relays. Alice hadn't arrived yet, which I was kind of thankful for; I didn't want to explain to her about yesterday. Not yet, anyway.

I quickly changed into my suit and ran through the showers quick. I was opening the door to the pool when Alice arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. I overslept." She told me with an apologetic smile.

"That's okay, Alice. We haven't really started anything yet, so we'll just tell Coach Martain that you were here already."

She laughed, "Okay. Sounds good to me."

The four of us quickly entered the pool and walked over to our coach. After a quick talk about how important practice was if we wanted to do good at representing our school at State, he had Alice and I hit the lap pool while Jessica and Emily hit the diving pool.

We had to swim for a full three hours, so we were done by one. Alice and I were starving by that time, so we decided to grab a bite to eat.

After showering and everything, we headed out to our separate cars and drove separately to the restaurant. We got there around 1:30.

We went to a table and soon a waitress was taking our drink and food orders.

As soon as she left, Alice started talking, "So, what's new with you Bella?"

"Um, I'm thinking about getting a job once swimming ends."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "I need money."

"Oh. Where are you thinking?"

I shrugged again, "I dunno. Somewhere at the mall. The book store, maybe."

She laughed, "You'd be right at home."

"And get discounts," I laughed, causing her to laugh as well.

"I must say, Bella. You're doing better than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, after last night..." She shrugged, leaving it at that. I knew this was coming. She definatly wouldn't be able to go a whole lunch without bringing it up. I guess I better just get it over with, huh?

I sighed, "Well, I guess I've been better, but I'm trying to keep my mind off of it."

"He's not happy about it, you know. He barely said two words last night after you left."

"Oh?" I didn't know it until that moment, but I actually _was_ curious about how he reacted to it.

"Yeah. Tanya left early because he was being such a 'grouch'. Her words, not mine." She got more serious next, "Seriously, though, Bella. He doesn't want this. Why would you decide to do something like this. It's stupid. I personally don't think you're gonna like it."

"You can't know that, Alice. I know you think you know everything about everyone, but you don't! You think you're some relationship goddess or something, but look how all my so-called 'perfect' relationships turned out. Or yours. Look at how you're love life is right now!" I was being low here, I knew that. My voice was getting angry, I knew that. Yet, I couldn't stop. "You're following Jasper around like some lost puppy, but he either doesn't notice, or doesn't care. Great relationship you got going there huh? To be perfectly honest, you're not the best person to be taking love life advice from!"

She just stared at me for a few moments before speaking, and when she did, her voice was soft and quiet, like she was holding something back, "I know that I haven't had the best experiences with guys, but really, who has? No one. Not you. Not me. Not Rosalie. But you know what, I'm doing the best I can. At least I can admit it to myself when I know I want something and once I do that, I go after it. _That's _the difference between you and me."

"What are you saying, Alice? That I can't admit my feelings? What feelings?"

She rolled her eyes, "For Edward. It's be obvious to everyone that you want him, Bella. Obvious to everyone but you and him. And by the way he acted after last night, I can assume he's been hiding his feelings from himself as well. You guys are idiots. When something happens to where you could finally get back together, one of you does something stupid to mess it up, whether it's you using him-"

"That was your idea!"

"-or him getting a damn _girlfriend_. I don't care! All I can say is you guys are idiots!" The huffed, sat back in her seat, crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from me. It was obvious that this conversation was over.

I just sighed and started stirring the straw around the soda I didn't even notice had come.

--

"So, you think you can handle this one?" Andria asked me.

"Yeah. I can totally handle this. I'm amazing with books. I can answer anything anyone asks me."

"Great! I know it's your first day, so if you have any questions, just come fine me and I'll happily help you."

"Okay, thanks."

She smiled and left to go stock the shelves or something.

I was currently sitting behind the reference counter at the mall's book store. I got my application and interview in about two weeks ago, and I got the call that I was hired a few days ago. I spent all day yesterday in training and today was my first day on the payroll.

It's been about a month since that afternoon with Alice. We hardly said two words to each other the rest lunch, but we soon got over it. I apologized for whatever it was I did, and she apologized for whatever it was she did. She claimed she should have known I would be moody due to my 'break-up'. I laughed when I heard that.

"Ma'am?" I heard a woman ask, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you have any good book recommendations for me?"

"Oh, of course."

--

"Bella! You have to come." Alice whined.

"We have school tomorrow, Alice!"

"That's never stopped you before!"

I groaned. Alice was trying to convince me to go to this new dance club that just opened. We wouldn't usually be allowed to go, but Tuesday nights are reserved for high schoolers older than 15 and younger than 18. Since we were 17, we fit right in the middle and, naturally, Alice wanted to go.

I wasn't so sure though. I know I haven't been in a great mood lately, and Alice as probably just trying to cheer me up a bit, but it wasn't working. I really didn't want to go. However, Alice had power over me. All she had to do was pout a little bit and I was sold. It took her a little longer than normal tonight, and I think she almost gave up, but I gave in first, of course.

That's how I ended up here. At the bar, sipping a No Rum and Coke. Or in other words, a Coke. There was some annoying hip-hop song on that I assumed you were supposed to dance to. No way I was dancing though.

So I just people watched. I noticed there were a lot of girls here. Most of them were there dressed for the guys, of course, and most of the guys seemed to go for them.

Except me. Which, I wasn't complaining about. I didn't want to dance with some random guy. There's only one person I'd ever consider dancing with, and he had someone else to dance with now. It was times like these when I wish one of two things: either I'd never met Edward and had no one to compare guys with. That was almost an impossible task. Or, that I'd never done anything to ruin my friendship with Edward. I was starting to think maybe Alice _did _know what she was talking about at the restaurant that day.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and I turned to see a blonde haired boy taking the seat next to mine. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Mike."

"Nice to meet you." _No, not really_.

"And you are..."

"Not interested."

I stood up and went went to the bathroom, where I was soon cornered by Alice.

"What was that! He was into you."

"So? I didn't come here for the guys, Alice. I didn't even want to come here in the first place."

"Oh, come on, Bella. Loosen up, have some fun. Do it for me, please."

"For you? How is this helping you?"

"Because, if you're having fun I won't be worrying about you and I can have more time with Jasper."

For about the past week, they haven't exactly been _dating_, but they were a _thing_. Whatever that meant.

I sighed, "Fine. But I get to pick the guy, Alice. And he has to approach me."

She thought for a second. "Fine. Do whatever. But, I, uh, gotta go."

"Yeah. I'm sure Jasper's waiting."

She just smiled at that and left.

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked different. I wasn't sure what it was, but I did. My hair was longer and getting harder to manage. _I need to take care of that_.

I had darker circles under my eyes, but I w_as _getting less sleep. What with swimming insane amounts of hours, even though State was two weeks ago, at which we won second, only losing to some small town I'd never heard of. We even beat Seattle. I didn't care though. I needed to swim. I relaxed me.

I couldn't worry too much about this right now, though. I had to find a guy to dance with.

--

I found myself sitting back at the bar. A different stool this time, but the same drink. I sat there by myself looking approachable for about five minutes before someone sat next to me. I looked at him. _No_. I am _not _dancing with this guy. So not my type.

He didn't know that though.

"Hey. Could I get your number." Subtle much?

"It's in the phone book."

"But I don't know you're name." _That's the point, Einstein._

"That's in the phone book too." I turned and pretended to be talking to the guy sitting a few seats away from me and creepy number guy got the hint.

"Hey." I whispered to the guy I was pretending to be talking to. "Help me out?"

He looked at me, and I got a good look at him for the first time. He had shiny dark hair and dark eyes. He looked about seventeen, maybe a little younger.

"What do you need?" He asked me.

"Um, I'm kind of supposed to find a guy to dance with tonight and if some creeper comes and asks me to dance, will you pretend to be my date."

He barked out a laugh, "Hell, I don't need to pretend. How about you just dance with me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why not? I don't bite, I swear."

I laughed, "Sure." I smiled at him.

"Great." He smiled back and got up off his chair and helped me up. This guy was tall.

Once he got me to the dance floor the song switched to some other annoying hip-hop dance crap but I pretended to be into it while dancing with... someone.

"Hey, what's you name?" I asked him, feeling stupid for not even asking that earlier.

"Jacob. Jacob Black." He answered. "And you are...?"

"Bella Swan."

"Well, Bella Swan. You've got yourself a pretend date."

--

So, here I was using people, _again. _However, this time my victim was willingly doing it. And he helped. _A lot_.

After we'd danced, we went back to get something to drink. Two other guys came up to talk to me, but Jacob Black helped get rid of them quickly.

While he was helping ward off the guys, we got to talking. I found out he was from a town called La Push, which was _three _hours away. However, he was on break from school for a week and he decided to come check this place out. I learned that he was seventeen and drove not only a crappy little car, but a motorcycle as well. He practically built both himself. He told me about his father, Billy and his two older sisters Rachel and Rebecca. He also told me about this girl he was trying to get, Nessie or something like that. Apparently they've been friends since third grade when he threw sand in someone's face for calling her the 'lock-ness monster'.

Meanwhile, I could feel Alice's gaze on me, wondering what was going on. There was no way I'd be able to convince her that Jacob Black was just helping me out. She'd make me call him or see him again. Lucky for me, he didn't live anywhere near here.

But luck wasn't exactly on my side. Jacob Black also mentioned that he wasn't leaving until Sunday. Meaning if Alice found out this little piece of information, I'd be done for. I guess that means Alice wasn't going to find out.

Due to the fact that I had school tomorrow, I decided I needed to leave by 11:00. So, by 10:45, I had said goodbye to Jacob Black, hopped off my stool and started making my way to Alice. After saying goodbye to Jasper, we started making out way to the door.

That's when it started.

"So," she said, holding the 'o' out, "Who was the guy?"

"Um, his name was Jacob."

"And what you you talking so much with this Jacob about?"

"Nothing really. He was just helping me."

"With what?"

"Um, well you said I needed someone to dance with and when I needed to say no to someone, he'd help me. Then I just decided, how about this guy? So, we danced a little then talked. That's all."

"Wow, Bella. You're sounding defensive."

"I am not." _Am I?_

"Bella. You're defensive. Trust me."

I just rolled my eyes, "Alice. He lives in this place called La Push. Over _three _hours away from here."

"And he just happened to be here on a Tuesday night?"

I went on to explain to he about his break. Which was, as I figured, a bad idea.

"That means you can hang out with him before he leaves, right?"

"No. I didn't get his number and he didn't get mine."

She just shook her head slightly and sighed, giving up.

--

Friday night. A normal teenager would be out at some party getting drunk or be at some sporting event to support their team. _I, _however, am spending my Friday night at the bookstore. Working. Well, at this moment I wasn't _technically _working. I was on break, making my way to the food court for a snack. After decided what to eat I went to order and pay. I was walking to a table when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and say none other than Jacob Black waving me over to his table.

After a few seconds of thinking, I decided, _what the hell, _and walked over there.

"Bella!" He said, "What's up?"

"Um, just on break." I said quietly, wondering who all these people he was with here.

"You work here?"

"Well, not _here_. But at the bookstore, yeah."

"Cool. Cool." He said, "Oh, by the way, these are the friends I came down with. This is Embry, Quil, Sam and Seth. Guys, this is Bella. I met her at the club the other night. The one you guys were too _tired _to attend."

Then, for the next twenty minutes, I just chilled with Jacob Black and his friends at the mall food court.

It was the first night in about a month I didn't think about Edward once.

* * *

So, there's the chapter 8. I actually really like this chapter, so be nice to it.

Will Edward be back in the next chapter? Maybe. Probably. It depends how it goes.

No, after Sunday Jake's not gone. Well, technically he is, but he'll come back. Just a little spoiler there. But as of right now, he's not a threat. Don't panic.

Now, press that button down there and write me a nice review, please. :)

Ohhh, sorry I didn't include swimming state. In my head it was boring. And Edward didn't even go...


	9. Get Back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Facebook. I do have a copy of Twilight and a Facebook page, though.

**AN:** Hi, sorry this took a while. I have no excuse either.  
I wrote this whole chapter at school. Mostly in Spanish and History. And a little in Biology.

So our favorite Edward is back in this chapter. So is Tanya...

I have the next chapter all planned out, so hopefully it'll be out soon.

I would have posted this yesterday, but FF wouldn't let me… It's depressing.

* * *

Chapter 9 song: Get Back- Demi Lovato  
If you've heard the song, you'll know why... this whole chapter was like stolen from those lyrics. Ha.

* * *

**Sink or Swim  
**Chapter 9: Get Back

Previously on Sink or Swim:_  
__Then, for the next twenty minutes, I just chilled with Jacob Black and his friends at the mall food court._

_It was the first night in about a month I didn't think about Edward once._

--

It was the end of January, and I'd been working at the bookstore for a little over a month now. I was enjoying it a lot. It was getting me a lot of discounts, so that was a nice little perk.

I was working every weekend and sometimes after school. Every once in a while Jacob would randomly come see me there, claiming he needed a new book and this was the closest bookstore that had it. I, of course, didn't believe that for a second, but he still always bought one.

I'm pretty sure he just knew I needed someone to talk to, because I'd told him about all my Edward problems. I'm not sure why, but it was easier to talk to Jacob than it was to talk to Alice about Edward, if I wanted or needed to talk at all. Normally I just needed someone to vent my frustrations with Tanya to, though.

It wasn't exactly by choice that he found out about my Edward and Tanya problems, but he just happened to be there the day I first saw Edward since our little falling out at Tyler's party.

It was my first Saturday working, the day after I met up with Jake in the food court, and I was sitting behind my reference counter, doing my homework, which was frowned upon, but not forbidden. I had finished two pages of an English paper but I needed to sharpen my pencil, _again_. I turned around my swivel chair and rolled over to the sharpener, put the pencil in and waited for it to sharpen.

"Excuse me?" I heard a girl say behind me.

"Just once second," I took my pencil out and it looked sharp enough, so I swiveled around again and rolled back to my desk.

I looked up at the customer, "Hi." I said in my friendly customer help smile, but it faltered a bit when I saw who was standing on the other side. "Um… what can I help you with?" I asked the strawberry blonde.

"Um… I'm looking for a book." She said a bit uncomfortably. _Well, obviously_, I thought. _That's why you're at the bookstore_! "The thing is, I don't remember what it's called."

"Okay, how about you just tell me about it. Maybe I'll recognize it."

Tanya started to explain the plot to me and I _did_ recognized it. I told her the name and she told me that was it and asked where she could find it.

As I was typing the book name into the computer, I heard him. Edward.

"Hey Tanya, did you find it?"

"She's looking for it for me."

I found what I was looking for then and looked up to tell her the information. When I saw Edward, for the first time in weeks, he was just looking at me, and I tried to avoid his gaze. So, I looked at Tanya.

"We don't have it in," I said to her, "But I could order it and give you a call when it comes in, if you want."

"Oh, um, yeah. Sure. You can do that."

"Okay. Give me your phone number and we'll call you when it comes in."

She gave me the information I asked for and entered it into the computer and told her to expect a call from us in about a week. She thanked me and started to talk away from me, but Edward stayed right where he was, still looking at me.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked, uncomfortable, as he looked at me.

"Bella, I want to talk to you."

"I'm working." I said in a not-so-friendly voice.

"Bella, please."

"Edward, no. I don't want to talk. I _can't_ talk."

"When you're done working, then? Please. Five minutes. That's all I ask."

I thought about it. Five minutes couldn't hurt, right?

I sighed, "Sure. Five minutes." I said sternly, "That's all you get. I'll be done in an hour. Meet me in the food court."

"Thank you." He said, relief evident in his voice and on his face. I expected him to leave then, but he still hadn't moved.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Tanya." I said, pointing to her, who was standing over by the doors waiting for him.

"What about her?"

"She's watching us."

"So let her watch." He shrugged.

"Edward, I think you should-"

"BELLA!" I heard a very different male voice shout in greeting towards me.

"Jacob." I said with a smile. "How it going? What are you doing here?"

"It's good." He said, "I needed a book. I forgot to get one when I was here yesterday. You busy?" He nodded his head towards Edward. He probably thought he was just a regular customer.

"No, me and Edward are just finishing up here." I turned to Edward, "You can go now."

"Um, okay. See ya later, Bells."

I gave him a half-hearted wave goodbye as he walked away from me.

"So," Jake said when he was out of hearing range, "that was Edward?"

"Yep." Wait. Hold on. "Wait, how do you know about Edward."

"Um, you kind of mentioned him at the club."

"Really? I don't remember that."

"Well, you were a little distracted." He winked.

"By what? Your charm?" I said sarcastically. "Anyways, yes. That was Edward."

"And the blonde? That was… who?"

"Tanya. His girlfriend."

"Wow, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure I can say the same thing in a hour though." Jake raised his eyebrows in confusion. I sighed, "Edward wants to 'talk'"

"To you?" He seemed surprised.

"So it would seem."

"About what?"

"No idea."

--

So there I was, an hour later, making my way to the food court. To meet _Edward_. When I got there, I saw he was there already, by himself.

I went over and sat across from him at the table.

"Where's Tanya." I asked.

"I don't know. I think she said something about shoes, and I know how girls are when it comes to shoe shopping."

"Oh. So… you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to... I don't now, see if you were alright, I guess."

"Well, I'm just fine. And you couldn't have asked me that at the bookstore."

"If you remember, you wouldn't talk to me there."

"Edward, I don't have time for this."

"Bells, I just… I just wanted to… catch up or… something." He finished lamely.

"Life. You wanted to talk about _life_?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're working at the bookstore now. That's new."

"And _you're _dating Tanya. That's not."

"Bella, please don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything, Edward. Just talking about life, like you wanted."

"You really shouldn't be mad at me, Bella. I should be mad at you! I mean, using me! All I did was not tell you about Tanya, and really, we'd only been dating a few weeks when you found out. Most of that time she wasn't my girlfriend. We'd only gone out a few times."

"But you still never told me about her!"

"That's because I mentioned you and I used to date and she freaked. She wouldn't let me see you if she knew it was you I was seeing."

"Edward, that's stupid. If she doesn't let you have other friends, then you should really dump her."

"That's not it though. It just you she doesn't let me see."

"That makes me feel good."

"You don't know the whole story, though, Bella."

"Then enlighten me."

"Okay. I will." He paused for a minutes, figuring out where to start. "She was one of the first people I became friends with when I moved to Seattle. I happened to tell you about you and then I would mention you once in a while, but I eventually stopped. Then a few months ago, I randomly brought you up again and she found out that I actually _saw _you, like, in person and she got mad. She claimed she just didn't want me getting hurt again by seeing you. But I later discovered it was that she was just jealous that I had seen you. She thought that I'd, like, fall in love with you again or something."

"And you couldn't just tell me this because…?"

"I don't know, Bella. It was a mistake. I know that now."

"So if she already knew me at the mall that one time, why did she say that you never mentioned me before? It certainly seems like you had."

"I don't know for sure on that one."

"I might have an idea," I said to him and he looked at me, waiting for me to continue, "I know girls like Parker. They want it to be about them all the time; they don't want other girls coming before them. She said you'd never mentioned me so that I'd think that I wasn't important enough to be in your life."

He just looked at me for a moment, "I hope you know that's not true. That last part. About you not being in my life."

"Is it?"

"Yes, Bella. Yes. I wouldn't be here, talking to you right now, if you weren't so important to me. It's completely opposite of that, actually. I really, _really _want you back in my life, Bella."

"You really want that?" _Like he didn't just say that, Bella!_

"Yes. I miss you, Bella. I want to be friends again. Please, Bella."

_He missed me?_ Did I miss him? Well yeah, that's no secret but all we ever did was fight and we'd just do it again. But then again, we always used to fight when we were dating. Of course, that _was _stupid junior high stuff.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

He smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah. We'll try this whole 'friends' thing one more time. However, it's only going to work if we honest with each other. No lies, no secrets, just honestly."

"I agree," he said, "I, however, don't think we have to share _everything_. I mean, what do you care what I eat after swim practice?"

"Well, you _do _have to eat enough so you don't, like, pass out or something. Haven't you heard how much Phelps eats a day?"

"Well yeah, but he's also a druggie and when you do drugs, you get hungry."

"But he did that _one_ time."

He scoffed, "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Yes, I do." I defended myself, "I trust him when he says he only did it once."

"No one can only do that stuff once, though, Bella."

"And how would you know?"

"Studies show that people usually have-"

"Yeah, _usually_."

He sighed, "Whatever, Bella. That's old news."

And it was. It just showed how long it had been since we actually talked to each other.

--

That was a month ago, and Edward and I haven't really seen much of each other, but we have been in touch, mostly through Facebook.

By doing that, people could see that we were talking. That made one people, who goes by the name of _Tanya_, not very happy. And she didn't try to hide it, either.

I'd see messages to Edward that said stuff like, _Stop talking to her _or _I told you not to talk to her anymore, Eddie_. Eddie? Really?

I wasn't friends with her on Facebook, so I couldn't see how he was responding, but I wasn't sure I really wanted to know.

I honestly don't know what he saw in her and why he was still with her, but I wasn't going to ask him, it wouldn't end well and I knew it. So, I tried my best to ignore it, and it seems like he was too.

I would be lying if I didn't say that I wanted to see more of Edward. Even though we would chat online every few days, I wanted to see him in person. I wanted to automatically know it would be him on the phone when it rang. Since it was getting to the end of boys swim season, I'd been seeing his name and face in the paper when it would talk about the sectionals and I would get this feeling in my gut that made me want to see him.

I was slowly started to realize that I wanted Edward back. And not just as a friend, either. I was determined to either make those feelings go away, which I knew they wouldn't, or I needed to figure out a way to get back with him. I just didn't think there was anyway to do that. At least not while he was with _Tanya_.

* * *

Sooo if you read that second to last paragraph at all you'll know why I picked the song I did for this chapter. Ha. That song did like totally inspire me on this chapter.

If all goes as planned, the next chapter will be called "Boyfriend"… just a heads up and a little spoiler for y'all.

Soooo, I think you should hit the little button down there and leave me a review now. :)

I don't want to be one of those authors begging for reviews, so I won't be... I'm just saying that I have 52 of you on alert for this story (they might be more on author alert...) but I'm still only getting like six reviews. Can I get some more this time? I'm only asking on this _one _chapter.

Soo, yeah. You know what to do!


	10. Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be dating Taylor Lautner right now. Man, he's sexxxy! :D

**AN: **I'm sorry. It's been like two months, so I figured I get something out to you guys. Hope ya like it.

If you'll recall, in the last chapter, our dear Bella figured out that she's totally in love with Edward...

Again, sorry about typos. I'm too lazy (again) to reread this to find them.

* * *

Chapter 10 song: Boyfriend- Ashlee Simpson

* * *

**Sink or Swim  
**Chapter 10: Boyfriend

--

"Please, Alice! It'll be fun. And we need to start warming up for next year."

"But it's early." She whined. "It's only... 8:16 on a _Saturday_, Bella. Only _you _would want to go swimming this early."

"That's why I wanna go now. No one else is gonna be there. Please, Alice. I don't wanna go alone."

She was silent for a moment before saying, "No." Then she hung up and I groaned.

I hadn't been swimming since the season ended four and a half months ago and I needed to get back into it.

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed and grabbed all my swimming stuff. I'd normally just to go the the school to practice, but since there was no swimming in the spring, there was no water in the pool. So instead, I hit up the YMCA.

When I got there I went to the locker room, changed into my suit and took a quick shower.

I quickly made my way to the door that led to the pool, opened it and stepped through.

_Ahh. The chlorine. _I had missed that smell.

There weas only one other person here; a female who looked to be about 22, but that was okay with me.

I soon found myself diving into the pool and doing laps, and it felt good to finally be doing this again.

I know I would be a little rusy since I hadn't swam at all in almost five months, but I knew it wouldn't take me long to get back into the swing of things.

After about twenty minutes, I stopped swimming to take a breather and noticed that the other swimmer had left and I was alone.

"Wow, you can really swim." I had jumped. At least I _thought _I was alone. I turned my head to see who had spoken, but it wasn't necessary, I recognized his voice. It was Edward, and he was standing by the boy's locker room door.

I was still catching my breath when he'd come in, so my voice was breathy when I responded, "Edward! What are you doing here?"

"Well," he said, walked to the other end of the pool, towards me, "it's my cousin's birthday party this weekend. Sweet sixteen. We came down last night."

"Okay, but what are you doing _here. _At the 'Y'?"

He shrugged, "Same as you it would seem."

"Warming up for next year already?" That _is _what I was doing.

"Okay. Not quite. I like to swim when I have some pent up energy." He finally reached my end of the pool then sat down and put his legs in the water.

"And why do you have all this pent up energy?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know. Tanya is just kind of being..."

"A bitch?" I suggested.

He laughed a bit, "You could say that."

That made me smile, "What is she doing?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"It's only 9:00, I've got time."

He just looked at me for a moment, then sighed. "She told me not to call you when I came down this weekend." That's all he said and I was confused.

"That wasn't a very long story." I said after a moment of silence.

"That's not all."

"Okay. So, do you wanna tell the rest?"

After another moment of silence, he spoke again, "I told her that I probably wouldn't have time to, and she said that if I happened to have a few hours of free time to not call you. Then I told her that I wasn't not going to call you just because she told me too, ya know?" I nodded, just because it seemed like the right thing to do, "And I said that if she couldn't handle me being friends with you, then... then I'd end things with her."

"And what did she say?"

"Nothing. That was a phone call. She hung up on me." He laughed a humorless laugh.

"Harsh."

"Yeah. She won't answer my calls anymore."

I wasn't going to say or show anything to let him know this, but that fact made me happy.

"Edward," I said, putting on my poker face, "maybe this is for the best."

"Maybe," he shrugged.

There was more silence after that, and my curiosity got the better of me. "Edward? If I hadn't been here right now, would you have seen me at all this weekend?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe. After last night, probably not. I probably would have called you this morning to swim, actually."

That thought made me smile, "You would have called me? To swim with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if I knew you were in town, I would have called you. I couldn't convince Alice to come with me."

"Well, then," He smiled his sexy crooked smile, getting into the pool, "You wanna race?"

"Oh! You think you can beat me?" I challenged.

"Oh, I _know _I can beat you."

"Okay then. On the count of three, got it?"

"Mhm."

"One... two..."

I never got to three, because after two, he pushed off the wall and started swimming away from me.

"HEY!" I shouted, and took off after him.

I pumped my legs as much as I could, but it wasn't enough. He beat me back to where we started.

"That's not fair," I scolded when I was done, while pushing him by his shoulders, "You started before me."

All he did was shrug, "I would have won anyways and you know it."

"I've beat you before!"

"Yeah. Like four years ago."

"So? I've done it before, I can do it again."

"Okay. Fine. We'll race again. I'll be good this time, I promise." He had his hand over his heart to show his sincerity, but I could tell he was joking.

"Are you _mocking _me?"

He smiled his sexy crooked smile, "Maybe a little bit."

I slapped his arm, "Mean."

He sighed, "Okay. I _promise _to follow the rules this time."

"Okay. Count of three again. Ready?" I looked at him, and he nodded. "Okay. One... two... three."

We both kicked off the wall at the same time. When the force of my push started to slow down, I started kicking my legs and paddling my arms. When I got to the wall, I did my turn and started going back to where we started. I couldn't tell where exactly Edward was, but I knew it was going to be a close one.

A few seconds later, I found myself touching the wall, and coming up for air, to see Edward doing the same thing.

"Um, I think I won." I said.

"No. Actually, I touched a second before you did." He disagreed.

"And you know this how?"

He tapped his head, "I have a sixth sense on these things."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm rusty. I haven't been swimming in almost five months."

"Fine." He said, "We'll call it a tie."

"Deal."

--

"No. You wouldn't go swimming with me so I'm not going to the mall!"

"You already said you would. And you didn't need me at the pool, Bella. I need you to come to the mall."

"Why can't you ask Rose?"

"She's with Emmett."

I sighed, "Fine. But you owe me one."

"Okay. Whatever. I'll be over in 10 minutes. Be ready."

I sighed and hung up. Looks like I'm going to the mall.

--

We got to the mall and parked the car. After grabbing our purses we headed for the doors.

"So, what do you need Alice?"

"Jasper invited me to that wedding, remember? I need a new dress."

So, we made our way to our favorite dress shop and started looking around.

"Alice? These are all prom dresses. Don't you think that's a little fancy for a wedding?"

"They're not _all _prom dresses, Bella. Besides, it's almost prom season so there's going to be prom dresses up."

I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

We looked at different dresses for about twenty minutes before Alice decided she had enough to try on.

I waited outside the dressing room as she tried them on and came out for an opinion.

After trying on five different dresses, I told her the third one she picked fit her perfectly, but she claimed she had one more she just _had _to try on dress number six. However, when she came out, she was in her regular clothes, carrying dress number three and dress number six.

"Alice, I thought you were gonna try that one on."

"I did."

"And how did it look?"

"Good. Really good. I think I'm gonna get them both."

"Oh, okay." I was a little confused, because she didn't ask for an opinion on it first, but I guess she could alway return it if she had to.

There were a few people ahead of us in line, so we had to wait a while. We just chatted about random stuff. That is, until _she _walked in.

Tanya.

And it seemed like she saw me too, because she stared me down. And that confused me, because I didn't do anything to deserve that.

However, I was going to find out quickly, because she walked right up to. "You!" She said, loudly.

"Um. Yeah. It's me."

"You," She said, pointing a finger at me, "are a boyfriend stealer."

"_What!?_" What? "I am not a _boyfriend _stealer."

"Oh, so Edward _didn't _dump me for you, then?"

"What? No! Edward did not dump you for me. I didn't even know Edward dumped you."

"Well he did. Last night."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." That was a lie, of course. I had never been so happy about a couple breaking up before in my life.

"I would appreciate that if it wasn't for the fact that you're the reason for the break up."

"I told you. I don't know what you talking about."

"He broke up with me because he wasn't allowed to see you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. That's _totally _my fault."

"It is. If it wasn't for you trying to sink your teeth into him, I wouldn't have had to ask him to do that."

"You know, this is sounding a lot more like _your _fault than mine." She opened her mouth to say something else, but I kept going. "And it's interesting that you're prom dress shopping. Seeing as you and Edward just broke up _last night _and you're already getting a prom dress... If you're not going with Edward that means you have another date already. Seems like Edward wasn't the only one who wanted someone else."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to say something. When nothing came out, she gave up and brushed past me, knocking my shoulder with hers along the way.

"Wow, Bella."

"Yeah."

"Who exactly was that?"

"Edward's bitch of an exgirlfriend."

"_Ex_-girlfriend?" She said and a sneaky smile.

"Yep. As of last night." I tried to hid my smile, but it didn't work.

Edward Cullen, the guy of my dreams, was offically single. And if what Tanya said was true, he was single for me.

* * *

Well, was it good?

Reviews would be good. :)


	11. Sorry

**Hi guys.**

**I'm gonna start off wih: I'M SORRY!**

**I'm putting my stories on hiatus. I don't know how long they'll be that way. I make no promises I'll be back.**

**Sorry if you're disappointed in me. Just imagine our favorite couple got their happy ending :)**

**That's what would have happened anyways.**

**I may be back. If not, this is goodbye.**

**xoxo.**


End file.
